


Every me and every you

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, kreaturki, rodzinne problemy z komunikacją, skrzydełka i ogonki wykorzystywane jako akcesoria erotyczne, standardowa supernaturalna mizoginia, wiedźmowe klątwy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Sam podczas polowania zostają przeklęci przez wiedźmę. Teraz muszą nauczyć się żyć z pewnymi dodatkami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every me and every you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every me and every you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54718) by runedgirl. 



> Tłumaczenie dedykowane Ewci z Gospody pod Złamanym Piórem i opublikowane tam z okazji Tygodnia Kreaturek. Podziękowania dla Negatywki i asgardiancoffemaker za szybką betę, abym mogła to spostować zanim Miss Anne Thropy znajdzie czas, aby zerknąć. Tak, że wyjątkowo, ten tekst miał trzy bety. Wow.

To dzieje się natychmiast. Żadne stopniowe uświadamianie sobie razem z rodzącym się światłem poranka, że oż kurwa, coś jest nie tak albo to tylko sen, ani nic w ten deseń.

W jednej chwili stoją tam z bronią w rękach, a w następnej postapokaliptyczna, upgrade'owana wersja wiedźmy pstryka na nich palcami i przez kręgosłup Deana Winchestera przetacza się tak wielka fala bólu, że pada na czworaka i dławi się nią, broń toczy się na podłogę. Jest całkiem pewny, że umiera, dźgnięty w plecy jakimś wiedźmowym, fantomowym ostrzem, aż słyszy agonalne jęki Sama za sobą i przez to przytomnieje na tyle długo, by uświadomić sobie, że wciąż oddycha.

\- Sammy! – wydusza z siebie, pełznąc w jego stronę. – Co się dzieje, gdzie oberwałeś?

Sam jest zbyt nieprzytomny, by odpowiedzieć, kuląc się z bólu, z jednym ramieniem zarzuconym na własne plecy, ściskając mocno ich dół. To o wiele zbyt blisko miejsca, w które nóż Jake’a wszedł lata temu, miejsca, do którego Dean przyciskał dłoń i odsunął ją zakrwawioną, czując, jak życie brata przecieka mu przez palce.

\- Nie, nie, nie – Jedyne, co może zrobić, to ściągnąć z niego koszulę, żeby sprawdzić, jak bardzo źle jest tym razem i, kurwa, krwawi jak poprzednio, całe mnóstwo krwi. Sam łapie ramiona Deana, trzyma się ich, jakby tym razem był pewny, że Dean go ocali. I wtedy, cholernie niespodziewanie, przez co Dean chce go znowu ścisnąć, jego ciało staje się bezwładne jak szmacianej lalki, opadając na pierś brata.

\- Nie, kurwa, nie, kurwa… - Moment, który zdaje się wiecznością, w którym jest pewny, że go stracił – znowu – ale wtedy przypomina sobie, żeby przycisnąć dwa palce do jego szyi i jest tam, pulsowanie krwi, Sam żyje.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku – mówi mu więc. – Wciąż oddychasz, wciąż jesteś ze mną, wszystko w porządku, mam cię. – Drugą dłonią wciąż szuka rany, prześlizgując nią po mokrych od krwi plecach, niżej, wsuwając ją pod dżinsy, gdzie znajduje… to. – Co do…

Przesuwa Sama bardziej w swoją stronę, pochyla się nad jego ramionami i ściąga nieco jego spodnie. I jest tam, zakrwawiony i wciąż rosnący, wyglądając jak coś z filmu o kosmitach.

Sam ma ogon.

* * *

Sam budzi się kilka godzin później. Leży na brzuchu, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę mokrą od śliny, a ból pleców sprawia, że czuje się, jakby miał dziewięćdziesiątkę. Słyszy jednak cichy dźwięk motelowego telewizora i stłumiony głos swojego brata – Dean rozmawia przez telefon – więc nie panikuje. Przynajmniej dopóki nie otwiera oczu i nie patrzy na niego.

\- Dean, ty… ty masz… Jezuchryste, ty masz…

Zaskoczony, Dean opuszcza telefon i pomyka przez pokój, instynktownie rozwierając swoje…

\- Ty masz skrzydła!

Dean jęczy z bólu spowodowanego nagłym rozłożeniem skrzydeł, próbując ścisnąć łopatki, z których wyrastają one agonalnie z jego ciała. Ślady czerwieni na jego plecach i bokach świadczą o gwałtowności tej tortury, białe pióra są zaróżowione od krwi. Dean chwieje się, a jego twarz jest równie biała, co pióra.

\- Dean, wszystko z tobą dobrze? Czekaj, pomogę ci.

Sam obraca się na bok, aby wstać, a przynajmniej próbuje, nagle skrępowany czymś ciasno oplecionym wokół jego nóg.

Dean unosi dłoń w jasnym znaku, aby przestał.

\- Nie próbuj wstawać – ostrzega, siadając na drugim łóżku, kiedy próbuje złapać oddech i schować skrzydła. – Ty… uhm, ty też coś masz.

O kurwa.

Sam staje się tak samo blady, co Dean.

\- O boże… czy to… to…

\- Taaa – wzdycha Dean, wreszcie przyciągając skrzydła bliżej ciała, gdzie zdają się sprawiać mu mniej bólu. – To ogon, Sam. Pieprzone czarownice.

* * *

Metamorfoza trwa trzy dni. Winchesterowie kryją się w pokoju motelowym, ćpając przeciwbóle, które dostarczył im Bobby i próbują jeść dostatecznie dużo, by powstrzymać żołądki przed zbuntowaniem się na taką kurację. Bobby zostawia im antybiotyk w kremie i świeże bandaże, i pięć książek z zaklęciami, ale nie wygląda na zbyt pomocnego, gdy pojawia się następnego dnia, przypominając im, że muszą leżeć. Jakby mogli o tym zapomnieć.

\- Połóż się na brzuchu – mówi Dean, kiedy zbliża się pora spania i obaj zażyli już świeżą porcję przeciwbóli.

\- Jakbym mógł położyć się w jakieś innej pozycji, dupku – mamrocze Sam, ale pozwala, aby Dean zsunął z niego dresowe spodnie, które przyniósł im Bobby dostatecznie nisko, by sprawdzić to miejsce, z którego ogon wyrasta i nadal rośnie. Nie czuje się dostatecznie dobrze, by być zawstydzonym – Dean i tak opatrywał rany na każdym centymetrze jego ciała – ale to wciąż dziwne, gdy ktoś go tam dotyka. Palce Deana wydają się niepewne – stara się być delikatny, kiedy rozprowadza krem wokół ogonka, gdzie skóra wciąż jest rozerwana  
i zraniona, ale to i tak boli. To także zabawne uczucie, jakby ogon właśnie się budził i zaczynał coś odczuwać, jakby rozbudzała się w nim sieć nerwów. Sam drży.

\- Przepraszam – mamrocze Dean. – Prawie gotowe. – Po wszystkim podciąga z powrotem spodnie Sama, uważając, aby nie zaczepić ogonka oplecionego wzdłuż jednej nogi, i poklepuje brata po plecach. – Idź spać, Sammy – mówi, jakby Sam miał osiem lat. Cudem, Sam się go słucha.  
Dean protestuje o wiele głośniej, kiedy Sam próbuje odwdzięczyć mu się następnego dnia. Od kiedy skrzydła mu wyrosły, chodzi bez koszuli, więc ma się jasny ogląd na szkodę, jakiej dokonały, przebijając się przez skórę. W końcu Sam przyszpila Deana w kącie motelowej łazienki, z kremem w jednej ręce, drugą zaciskając na karku brata, żeby przestał się wiercić.

\- Sam – warczy, próbując się wyrwać, ale Sam trzyma go mocno, wbijając palce w skórę karku, aż usłyszy „auuu”.

\- Nie ruszaj się. Dostaniesz zakażenia, jeśli cię w końcu nie wysmaruję.  
Dean kuli ramiona i chwyta zlew przed sobą z pełnym rezygnacji westchnięciem.

\- Dobrze – mówi Sam, nakładając antybiotyk na zaczerwienioną, poranioną skórę. Mężczyzna dygocze pod wpływem dotyku, jego skrzydła drżą, rozkładając się nieco, kiedy Sam rozsmarowuje krem. Pióra ocierają się o jego ramię, tak delikatne, że ich dotyk jest niemal niezauważalny, zostawiając po sobie gęsią skórkę. Kiedy kończy, oba skrzydła są w pełni rozwarte, a Dean trzęsie się z wysiłku, jakim jest pozostanie w bezruchu.

\- Skrzywdziłem cię? – pyta Sam, wzrokiem odnajdując spojrzenie brata w łazienkowym lustrze. Oczy Deana są szeroko otwarte, uderzająco zielone w ostrym świetle.

\- Nie – mówi, przyciągając skrzydła ściśle do ciała, wciąż drżąc. – Wszystko w porządku. Dzięki.

* * *

Po dziesięciu dniach ich rany są mniej więcej zaleczone. Obaj czują się dość dobrze, by dostawać szału na skutek zamknięcia w pokoju motelowym i syczą na siebie co pięć minut, czyli robią niemal to wszystko, co uchodzi za Winchesterową wersję normalności.

Ogon Sama urósł na trzydzieści siedem cali, jest grubszy u podstawy i zwęża się ku końcowi, co niepokojąco przypomina budowę palca. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi Dean. Jego skóra ma mniej więcej normalny kolor, ale jest jedwabiście gładka, niemal gadzia, chociaż Sam zauważa, że nie mają właściwie żadnej skali porównawczej czy czegokolwiek w tym stylu, więc, boże, Dean, odpuść sobie.  
Skrzydła Deana mają pięć stóp szerokości w pełnym rozłożeniu. Na szczęście (jeśli „szczęście” w ogóle może być użyte w tym samym zdaniu, co „klątwa”) są lekkie, mają puste kości, jak u większości latających ptaków i pokryte są grubymi, białymi piórami. Sam osobiście sądzi, że są całkiem ładne, ale oczywiście nigdy nie powiedziałby tego Deanowi.

\- Nie dam rady usiedzieć w tym cholernym pokoju ani minuty dłużej – oświadcza Dean tego ranka, wychodząc spod prysznica. Teraz zawsze jest humorzasty po prysznicu, a nie zaróżowiony i uśmiechnięty jak dawniej. Woda sprawia, że jego pióra stają się rozmokłe, zwiększając ciężar skrzydeł, aż staje się bolesny. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy je zmoczył, Sam wbiegł do łazienki słysząc jego cierpiętnicze jęki i zastał brata stojącego w zbolałej pozie, trzymającego się za ramiona, podczas gdy jego skrzydła zwisały tak nisko, że wlókł je po podłodze, gdy Sam wyciągnął go z brodzika.

\- Boli, Sammy – jęczał i nic, co Sam mógł zrobić, nie wydawało się pomocne, dopóki skrzydła nie zaczęły schnąć, zwiększając dwukrotnie swoją objętość i sprawiając, że Dean wydawał się pod nimi niewielki, kiedy rozkładał je, by lepiej się wysuszyły.

Teraz jest w stanie kąpać się w sposób, który nie brzmi, jakby umierał, dzięki trzymaniu większej części skrzydeł poza natryskiem. Mięśnie, które nimi operują stają się silniejsze z każdym dniem, a ich używanie staje się mniej bolesne. Ale wciąż wkurza go utrata jednego ze swoich ulubionych zajęć – niepoważnie wręcz długiego, bez trudu uspokajającego gorącego prysznica. Nie dotarło do niego jeszcze, iż inne z jego ulubionych zajęć mogą stać się nieco trudniejsze teraz, kiedy ma skrzydła. Albo trochę wręcz niemożliwe.

Ogon Sama, z drugiej strony, nie ma nic przeciwko prysznicom ani przeciwko niczemu, co Sam chce z nim robić. Od kiedy się zagoił, nie boli ani trochę i chyba nawet lubi być myty i kąpany, i schnąć, i wysuwać się spod ubrania – i wszystko, co sprawia, że nie jest ograniczany, co nie jest takie dziwne. Jego największym problemem jest to, iż ogon czasem wydaje się mieć własny rozum. Albo Sam to sobie wyobraża, ale przynajmniej nie zawsze podąża tam, gdzie on by chciał. Albo tam nie zostaje.

\- Aaałłł – Dean protestuje, gdy Sam przechodzi przez pokój, wychodząc z łazienki po kąpieli, a ogon wysuwa się spod ręcznika, aby uderzyć go w udo, dokładnie w miejscu, w którym kończą się jego czarne, sprane bokserki i zaczyna się goła skóra. – Co do cholery, Sam?

\- Uhh. Przepraszam?

\- Uspokój swój morderczy ogonek, dobra? – marudzi Dean, pocierając nogę. Ma tam teraz zaczerwienie w kształcie końcówki ogona. Sam gapi się na nie przez chwilę, zafascynowany, jego żołądek niespodziewanie ściska się na ten widok.

\- Przepraszam – mówi, wyciągając swoje luźne spodnie i okręcając swój niesforny dodatek wokół nogi. Czuje, jak drga niepocieszony przez kilka sekund, zanim uspokaja się i końcówka muska dół jego łydki. Wciąż jest to dziwne, ale niemal przyzwyczaił się do tego, że tam jest.  
Dean ma o wiele więcej kłopotów z założeniem koszuli na swoje skrzydła. Złożyły się i imponująco przyciskają pióra do jego pleców, ale wciąż rozpychają materiał tak, że Dean wydaje się zdeformowany. Jest wrzesień, może więc ukryć nieco nieforemności pod kolejną koszulką, flanelową koszulą i skórzaną kurtką, nawet jeśli to niewygodne. Ale już teraz jasne jest, że wiosną pojawi się kolejny problem. Sam próbuje być optymistą i ma nadzieję, że do tego czasu klątwa minie, ale jak na razie Bobby nie znalazł żadnego powodu, by być optymistą w tej sprawie, Sam też nie.

\- Wyglądam jak idiota – mówi Dean, okręcając się przed lustrem.

\- Nie, wcale nie, nawet nie… to prawie niezauważalne – upiera się Sam.

\- Jesteś naprawdę dupnym kłamcą – odszczekuje się i Sam nie ma sił się kłócić.   
Dean zawsze wie, co mu chodzi po głowie, nawet kiedy był nastolatkiem, rozpaczliwie próbującym się zbuntować przeciwko jedynej figurze ojcowskiej, jaką miał. Dean zawsze wiedział. Czasami udawał, że tak nie jest.  
Prowadzenie auta okazało się być trudne dla nich obu. Dean musiał odsunąć siedzenie maksymalnie do tyłu, aby zrobić miejsce dla swoich skrzydeł, siadając bliżej krawędzi fotela niż zwykle. Jego ulubiona pozycja w czasie jazdy – z jedną ręką na kółku, a drugą wyciągniętą na siedzeniu, z rozchylonymi kolanami i szeroko rozłożonymi nogami – przepadła. Jest spięty i zesztywniały, i mu niezręcznie, łapiąc kierownicę obiema rękami. Impala szarpie się i zacina, staje w akcie protestu, tęskniąc za sprawnością jego dawnego dotyku. To zaskakująco przygnębiający widok. Kolejna strata. Drobne rzeczy – długie, gorące prysznice, długie, łatwe przejażdżki – ale już zbierają żniwo. Sam widzi to w sposobie, w jaki Dean mruży powieki, w tym, jak kąciki jego ust osuwają się w dół.  
Ogon w aucie też jest irytujący, skoro nie można go położyć całkiem płasko. Czuje, jakby miał piłeczkę tenisową wepchniętą między dół pleców a siedzenie. Co gorsza, ogon lubi układać się dokładnie pomiędzy jego pośladkami i wzdłuż jąder, zamiast po boku, jak Sam by preferował. Za każdym razem, gdy próbuje ułożyć go we właściwej pozycji, on wraca do poprzedniej, jakby… cóż, jakby miał własny rozum. Może to wcale nie jest tak szalone… Cholera, ma ogon, co jest bardziej szalone od tego?

Kiedy próbują polować, też nie idzie im najlepiej. Okazuje się, że kiedy Dean naciera, jego skrzydła rozkładają się niekontrolowanie – w tym przypadku przedzierając się przez dwie warstwy koszuli, a jego skórzana kurtka przelatuje przez pokój. A Dean razem z nią. Sam próbuje nadrobić w miejscu, w którym jego brat odpadł, ale ogon owija mu się tak ciasno wokół uda – najwyraźniej to instynktowna reakcja w obliczu nadciągającej śmierci – że odcina mu dopływ krwi, co zaburza mu poczucie równowagi i ląduje na twarzy prosto przed osłupiałym demonem. Jedynym powodem, dla którego żyją i mogą marudzić na ten temat jest fakt, że demon pomylił skrzydła Deana z anielskimi i wyleciał przez okno, podczas gdy Winchesterowie wciąż zbierali się z podłogi.  
Więc. Żadnych pryszniców. Żadnego prowadzenia auta. I nie za bardzo wychodzi im polowanie. Z czego jeszcze będą musieli zrezygnować? zastanawia się Sam. A potem tego żałuje.

\- Już nigdy nie uda nam się zaliczyć, Sammy – jęczy Dean z bólem, kiedy już wrócili do motelu. Jego koszula wygląda, jakby należała do Niewiarygodnego Hulka po transformacji, podarta na kawałki, z przebijającymi się przez nią skrzydłami. Jego wielkie zielone oczy to dwa oceany przygnębienia.  
Sam wpatruje się przez chwilę w brata. Dean wygląda jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, z opuszczonymi ramionami, ustami wygiętymi w idealną podkówkę.

\- Jestem pewien, że ty dasz sobie radę, Dean. Twój nowy wizerunek jest pociągający. – Co dziwne, Sam uważa, że to tak jakby prawda.

\- Taaa, jasne – sarka Dean, ściągając z siebie zniszczone ubranie. – Tylko powiem jej, że muszę mieć kurtkę na sobie i będę miał nadzieję, że widok moich skrzydeł rozrywających koszulę, kiedy mi staje, nie przyprawi jej o zawał.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby… - zaczyna Sam, ale wstrzymuje się, żeby przemyśleć to, co usłyszał.

Dean szybko odwraca głowę, jego policzki są zarumienione.

\- Zapomnij, nie ma znaczenia, mam w pełni sprawną prawą rękę.

\- Czekaj, twoje skrzydła są tak jakby połączone z twoim fiutem?

\- Odpuść, Sam!

Cholera, myśli Sam, to naprawdę sprawi, że seks stanie się niemożliwy. O boże, nie jest dobrze. Nie jest nawet pewny, czy jego brat potrafi przeżyć bez seksu. Najłagodniej mówiąc, Dean będzie żałośnie nieszczęśliwy. Nawet bardziej niż zwykle. O boże. To bardzo źle. Dla Sama.

* * *

Najwyraźniej, skoro Dean nie może uprawiać seksu, ma zamiar rozładować to napięcie przez ćwiczenia. I jedzenie. Na szczęście jedna z tych aktywności znosi skutki drugiej, bo Dean jest w lepszej formie niż kiedykolwiek. Sam wie to, ponieważ teraz Dean rzadko kiedy nosi koszulę, kiedy siedzą bezpiecznie w pokoju motelowym – co, narzeka, dzieje się zbyt często. Więc Samowi przypada w udziale kompulsywne wpatrywanie się w ciało, którego, jak płacze Dean, nikt już (poza Samem) nie zobaczy. Brzuszki, pompki, pchnięcia, bieganie wokół pokoju, przez co Samowi kręci się w głowie, aż bledsza-niż-kiedykolwiek piegowata skóra Deana błyszczy się od potu na napiętych mięśniach ramion i brzucha.

Rzecz jasna, Sam też nie jest w stanie wyjść i poznać kogoś. Jeśli skrzydła Deana mogą sprawić, iż jakaś biedna dziewczyna pomyśli, że umarła i trafiła do nieba, ogon Sama mógłby kogoś przekonać, że ma do czynienia z czymś wprost przeciwnym. Jego ogon jest… cóż, z braku lepszego określenia, jest nieco diabelski. I trochę pornograficzny.

Dean stara się nie okrywać, Sam rozsądnie stara się trzymać swój ogon w spodniach, z dala od głupiego poczucia humoru swojego brata i pewnych potencjalnych żartów. Przebiera się w łazience, nie wychodząc z niej, dopóki ogon nie jest bezpiecznie schowany w nogawce dresów albo nowych, szerszych dżinsów, które znalazł sobie w Walmarcie. Kiedy oplata się ciasno wokół jego nogi, od uda po łydkę, ogon jest niemal niewidoczny, sprawiając jedynie wrażenie, iż jedna noga jest bardziej umięśniona od drugiej.

Dzięki temu Sam może wyglądać mniej lub bardziej normalnie i wychodzić z pokoju, od niego zależy więc zdobywanie zapasów. Dean wciąż nie może znieść dziwnych spojrzeń, które padają na niego czasem w miejscu publicznym. Albo braku innych spojrzeń, do których przywykł do tej pory. A przynajmniej Dean twierdzi, że nie dostaje już takich spojrzeń. Sam jest pewny, że seksowność jego brata pozostała nienaruszona. On po prostu już jej nie dostrzega, nie czuje jej. Czasami Sam chce nim potrząsnąć, złapać go za ramię i spytać „Widzisz? Ta dziewczyna wpatruje się w ciebie od dziesięciu minut. A ten facet przy bilardzie pieprzy cię wzrokiem od góry do dołu, żebyś do niego podszedł”. Bo, serio, musieliby być ślepi, aby nie widzieć, jak seksowny jest jego brat.  
Przez moment rozważa, jakie dziwne myśli przychodzą mu do głowy i rozsądnie przestaje o tym myśleć.

* * *

\- Sądzisz, że możesz latać, Dean?

Siedzą na masce Impali, pijąc piwo i rozkoszują się środkiem nocy w listopadzie  
w Montanie. Niebo jest czarne i usłane gwiazdami, daleko na horyzoncie jaśnieje łuna cywilizacji. Dean chrząka.

\- Jasne, że nie – mówi, biorąc kolejny łyk i wycierając usta w rękaw.

\- Skąd wiesz, skoro nie próbowałeś?

\- Nie jestem jakimś porypanym rodzajem anioła, Sam.

Z jakiegoś powodu to sprawia, że Sam się uśmiecha. Albo to przez piwo.

\- Nie – zgadza się. – Nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek cię o to posądzał.

Kąciki ust Deana unoszą się, tak nieznacznie, że nikt poza Samem by tego nie zauważył.

\- I bardzo dobrze.

Niechętnie, Sam ześlizguje się z auta, łapie brata i ciągnie go za sobą, Dean zaczyna przeklinać.

\- Chodź, przekonajmy się – nalega Sam, wchodząc na spiętrzenie skał, wysokie na jakieś dwanaście stóp. Odwraca się w stronę Deana, gdy staje na szczycie, i wyciąga ku niemu rękę. – Co jest, Dean? Tchórzysz?

Po sekundzie słyszy, jak kamienie chrzęszczą pod stopami Deana. Jakże przewidywalnie.

\- Jesteś dupkiem, wiesz o tym? – marudzi, ale Sam tylko się śmieje i ciągnie za rękawy jego kurtki, zdejmując ją z niego i rzucając ją przed siebie, aby spadła na grunt pod nim.

Dean uderza go w wierzch dłoni.

\- Przestań mnie macać – żąda i zaczyna się wycofywać, gdy Sam nie puszcza, próbując rozpiąć jego koszulę i ściągnąć ją z niego. – Przestań, zboczeńcu! – Teraz też się śmieje, kłócą się o jego koszulę i chwieją się pijacko na wzniesieniu.

Dean nie planował tego. W jednej chwili zmagają się na krawędzi, w następnej Sam spada na plecy. Albo zaczyna spadać na plecy, bo w tej samej sekundzie Dean ma oba ramiona owinięte wokół swojego brata i rozwarte skrzydła, machając nimi wściekle, aby spowolnić ich upadek. Sam ląduje na plecach na trawie tak miękko, że nawet nie wstrzymuje mu to oddechu.  
Traci dech przez fakt, że znajduje się w ramionach Deana.

\- Jezu Chryste – mówi, oszołomiony. Dean jest do niego przyciśnięty, pierś do piersi, brzuch do brzucha, jest obejmowany przez silne ramiona. Jedna z nóg Deana splata się z jego, ocierając się o jego ogon, który drga jak cholerny sukinsyn. To jest… całkiem przyjemne.

Dean wzdycha, unosząc głowę dostatecznie, by gapić się szeroko otwartymi oczyma na Sama pod sobą. Jego skrzydła wciąż są szeroko rozłożone, kilka piór opada powoli na ziemię wokół nich.

\- Och – mówi.

\- Och – powtarza Sam i brzmi to jak szept wypowiedziany urywanym głosem. – Dean, ty… - Unosi rękę i kładzie ją na skrzydle, wciąż rozpostartym nad nimi, czując siłę pod delikatnymi piórami. Dean wyrywa się, jego twarz wyraża ból.

\- Przepraszam, ja… przepraszam – mówi Sam, kiedy Dean w pośpiechu składa skrzydła i wstaje, otrzepując się z ziemi i trawy, dziwnie zażenowanym ruchem. Wraca spojrzeniem do Sama, który wciąż leży na ziemi.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak, w porządku, jestem… zszokowany, chyba.

Dean wzdycha.

\- Przepraszam, to się po prostu zdarza.

Samowi w końcu udaje się podnieść, stąpając z nogi na nogę, kiedy próbuje zmusić ogonek, aby przylgnął do jednej z nich. Cholera, nagle wydaje się, jakby dwa razy większy.

\- Nie, nie… No wiesz, dzięki. Potłukłbym się, gdyby nie ty.  
Dean wzrusza ramionami i wraca do auta, zbierając po drodze koszulę i kurtkę, wkładając je z powrotem. Są już niemal w motelu, kiedy Sam nie może tego dłużej nie komentować i szeroki uśmiech rozciąga mu usta.

\- Stary, potrafisz latać.

Dean wywraca oczyma.

\- Tak się wydaje.

Sam się szczerzy, jego ogon drga dziwnie pomiędzy nogami, gdzie jest ulokowany.

\- Mój bohater – mówi, obserwując, jak Dean pokrywa się rumieńcem.

* * *

Okazuje się, że Dean w zasadzie nie lubi latać (i głupia wiedźma pewnie to przewidziała. Czemu nie mogła dać Samowi skrzydeł? On zrobiłby z nich pożytek). Latanie przerażało go, nawet jeśli w jego skład wchodziło wygodne krzesło i pochylające się nad nim seksowne hostessy, więc myśl o rzuceniu się w szeroki błękit nieba z absolutnie niczym pod stopami nie wydaje mu się pociągająca. Nie wspominając o tym, co by się stało, gdyby, nie daj boże, ktoś go zobaczył. Trzyma się podeszwami mocno ziemi, nieważne, ile razy Sam zaczyna zdanie od „Ale Dean, nie miałbyś ochoty…”.  
Odpowiedzią zawsze jest „nie”. Czasami dodaje także „Dlaczego nie sprawdzimy, jak możesz używać swojego ogona, co, Sam? Na przykład powieś się na nim”.

Więc drugi raz, kiedy Deanowi przydarza się latać, to wina Sama. Znowu.  
Chociaż tym razem to wina ponuraków. Dean ich nienawidzi, zbyt podobne do ogarów piekielnych, więc jest w pełnym morderczym nastroju, zanim jeszcze psy zaczynają wyczuwać ich obecność na klifach Colorado. Sam zbyt późno orientuje się, że to była część ich planu, że zepchnęły ich nad krawędź i otoczyły. Słyszy jak Dean strzela, widzi przebłysk bieli kłów nacierający na niego i nagle wszystko, co dostrzega, to błękit nieba, kiedy zostaje poderwany do lotu i odstawiony pół mili dalej. Następnie czuje deszcz pyłu i kamieni, kiedy połowa klifu zdaje się osuwać, ponuraki wyją i skowyczą, nie mogąc podążyć za nimi. I nagle nic.

\- Sam! Dalej, Sammy, powiedz coś!

To głos Deana, ale jakby dobiegał z oddali. Samowi dzwoni w uszach i ma piasek w ustach, w gardle, wszędzie. Nie jest jednak martwy, bo to nie byłoby tak niewygodne.

\- Dean, spphlutrrrhgh – wydusza z siebie, wypluwając piasek i próbując otworzyć oczy. Mruga na jasne światło i ciemny cień brata, pochylającego się nad nim.

\- Dzięki bogu – mówi Dean, wciąż brzmiąc jak przerażony. Jest równie pokryty piaskiem co Sam, gołą pierś brudzą smugi pyłu i potu. Wygląda na to, że połowa klifu spadła razem z Samem. A także trzy martwe ponuraki.

Zaczyna się trząść, gdy tylko udaje mu się usiąść, nagle uderzony przez bliskie doświadczenie śmierci i świadomość, że Dean znowu go ocalił.  
Dean chce go objąć, ale zamiast tego sztywnieje i odsuwa się, dławiąc się okrzykiem bólu. Wtedy Sam to widzi.

\- Dean, cholera, jesteś ranny. Twoje skrzydła, kurwa.

Dean siada z trudem, jedno skrzydło wciąż w pełni rozpostarte, drugie tylko połowicznie, do tego wygięte po dziwnym kątem. Piękne białe skrzydła są pokryte brudem i piaskiem, w kilku miejscach pióra są wyrwane na skutek otarć o gałęzie i skały, widać prześwity skóry. Pomiędzy piórami widać kamyki i gałązki, niektóre z nich stoją w górę zamiast leżeć, wyglądają jak kot wygłaskany pod włos.

\- Czy… czy jest złamane? – pyta Dean, jego twarz jest blada.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – zapewnia go Sam, ale i tak kładzie Deana na tylnym siedzeniu Impali i prowadzi ostrożnie.

W motelu Sam bierze prysznic, a Dean próbuje otrzepać skrzydła do czysta, jęcząc, kiedy zmusza to lewe obolałe do pracy i w efekcie powodując małą burzę piaskową pośrodku pokoju. Wyglądają niego lepiej, ale bez względu na to, jak mocno nimi trzepie, gałęzie i kamyki uparcie pozostają w miejscu, nawet kiedy piasek już powypadał. Dean zwija się  
w precel, próbując sięgnąć do własnych pleców, aby powybierać to, czego nie może wytrzepać, przeklinając i niemal przewracając się.

Zirytowany, poddaje się w końcu i zdejmuje zabłocone dżinsy i buty, żeby wejść pod prysznic, zeskrobując po drodze resztę brudu z ciała i ustawiając najmniejsze natężenie strumienia, aby zmyć resztę piasku ze skrzydeł. Potem opada twarzą na łóżko, ubrany tylko w czystą parę bokserek, które Sam wrzucił mu wcześniej do łazienki, opadłe skrzydła są szeroko rozwarte, a jego twarz wyraża zmęczenie i obrzydzenie.

\- Daj mi spojrzeć, dobrze?

Nieco unosi skrzydła, kiedy Sam przysiada po jednej stronie łóżka.

\- Nic mi nie jest – upiera się, odwracając twarz od brata w jasnym przesłaniu „idź sobie”.

\- Sądzę, że potrzebujesz – zaczyna Sam, szukając słowa, które sprawi, że Dean nie wstanie i nie spróbuje odlecieć. – Twoje skrzydła, sądzę, że pióra potrzebują… no wiesz, przeczesania.

\- Przeczesania? – Dean odwraca się w jego stronę, unosząc brwi i szeroko otwierając oczy. – Nie jestem pudlem, Sam.

\- Tak, wiem. – Sam stara się być cierpliwy. – Bardziej kogutem. Ale skrzydła trzeba muskać. Potrzebujesz wymuskania, Dean.

\- Muskania? – krzywi się Dean, jego brwi praktycznie znikają w potarganych włosach.

\- Inaczej zaczną ci wypadać pióra – nalega Sam. – A to będzie problematyczne. I bolesne.

\- Serio chcesz mnie wymuskać?

\- Sam siebie wyczochrać nie możesz, prawda? Po prostu pozwól mi powyjmować z nich kamyki i gałęzie. Będę delikatny, obiecuję.

Jest delikatny, ale Dean odsuwa się, kiedy tylko place Sama ocierają się o końcówki jego skrzydeł.

\- Sorry, sorry – mamrocze Sam, ale nie przestaje, wspinając się na brata i ustawiając biodra, żeby siedzieć pod właściwym kątem.

\- Sam, Jezu – mówi Dean, wiercąc się w proteście, ale Sam łatwo utrzymuje się w miejscu, unieruchamiając Deana pomiędzy udami.

\- Nie ruszaj się, dupku.

\- Nie ruszaj się? Siedzisz na mojej dupie.

\- I zostaję tutaj, dopóki twoje skrzydła nie będą czyste, więc pogódź się z tym i przestań się wiercić.

\- Cokolwiek. Palant.

Spięte mięśnie na ramionach Deana rozluźniają się nieco – braterski kod na „wszystko w porządku, nienawidzę tego, ale nie będę się z tobą kłócił z tego powodu ani nie wykorzystam tego przeciw tobie”. Sam czeka, aż skrzydła ułożą się na łóżku i zabiera się do pracy, wyplątując brud, gałązki i kamienie spomiędzy piór.

Dean wciąga głośno powietrze po pierwszym dotknięciu, jego ciało znowu sztywnieje, skrzydła łopoczą odruchowo.

\- Spokojnie – mówi Sam, czekając, aż się uspokoi, delikatnie przesuwając palcami pomiędzy skrzydłami, wyciągając z nich liście. Tym razem Dean się nie rusza, ale linia jego kręgosłupa jest napięta i Sam czuje, jak zaciska pod nim pośladki nawet pod wpływem najlżejszego dotyku.

\- Próbuję cię nie zranić – zapewnia go. – Ale pełno tu jakiegoś brudu i muszę go pozbierać.

Widzi kilka miejsc, z których pióra zostały wyrwane, membrana jest tam wrażliwsza i zaróżowiona. Dean pomrukuje na znak zgody, ale jego ciało jest twarde jak skała z napięcia, ramiona skulone. Jego dłonie zaciskają się w pieści na prześcieradle, kiedy Sam pracuje, powoli i ostrożnie wyciągając pozostałości walki spomiędzy delikatnych piór.

Dean drży za każdym razem, gdy długie palce Sama układają pióra z powrotem na miejsce. To bardzo podobne do zakładania mu szwów, myśli Sam, kiedy już zaczął. Znajduje rytm i podąża za nim – wyciągnąć, wygładzić, ugłaskać i ułożyć, wyrzucić brud na bok i zacząć od nowa, znów wyciągnąć, ugłaskać, ułożyć. Kawałek po kawałku, skrzydła Deana wracają do porządku, ostatnie kawałki pyłu są strzepywane przez Sama, aż pióra znów stają się śnieżno białe i puszyste, miękkie pod palcami Sama, wracające do życia.

_Piękne._

To dziwny sposób myślenia o swoim bracie, ale to słowo powraca, kręcąc się po mózgu Sama, niemal wypadając mu na język. Piękny. Dean jest piękny. W końcu może wyczuć napięcie opuszczające ciało brata, mięśnie rozluźniające się nieco, aż całe jego ciało zaczyna unosić się na każdy dotyk Sama, uległe i ciepłe pomiędzy jego udami. Ramiona Deana są wyciągnięte ponad skrzydłami, dłonie wciąż zaplątane w pościeli, zaciskające się i rozluźniające z każdym ruchem jego palców. Krople potu gromadzą się na karku Deana, pomiędzy jego łopatkami, wokół skrzydeł, spływając w dół pleców po kręgosłupie. Oczy Sama błądzą, kiedy jego ręce pracują, po jasnej, piegowatej skórze brata, napawając się sposobem, w jaki mięśnie Deana drgają pod jego dotykiem. Dopiero kiedy słyszy ciche uderzenia wezgłowia pump-pump-pump o ścianę, orientuje się, że ustanowili rytm: że posuwa nieznacznie biodrami w przód i w tył, kiedy przesuwa palcami pomiędzy piórami, upewniając się, że są czyste, że Dean porusza się pod nim, w tym samym rytmie, niemal niezauważalnie wypychając w górę biodra uwięzione pomiędzy udami Sama. To jak… jak…

\- Dean – szepcze, a jego brat zamiera i sztywnieje, jego skrzydła obcesowo zwijają się,a mięśnie spinają się jak skały.

\- Wszystko w porządku – mówi Sam, pochylając się, by przesunąć obiema dłońmi po całej długości skrzydeł, przeczesując jedwabiste pióra, aż do nasady, masując je tam delikatnie. Dean drży.

\- Nie – wyrzuca z siebie, chowając twarz w poduszkę i Sam nagle rozumie, że on też tego pragnie.

Nagle Dean zrywa się na kolana, zrzucając z siebie brata i schodząc z łóżka. Owija się pościelą, od podbródka aż do kolan, jak zarumieniona dziewica w starych filmach, uciekając do łazienki i niemal potykając się o prześcieradło zaplątane pomiędzy jego nogami.

Nie rozmawiają o tym później.

* * *

Ale Sam o tym myśli. Ciągle. Odkrywa, że wyczekuje momentów, gdy będą sami  
w pokoju motelowym, kiedy Dean zrzuci z siebie koszulę i uwolni skrzydła. Wtedy zawsze najpierw rozciąga się i pojękuje, powoli rozsuwając lśniące, białe skrzydła do pełnej długości, jego oczy są zamknięte, a wyraz twarzy bliski ekstazy. Sam zgaduje, że skrzydła nie lubią być schowane przez cały czas równie mocno, co jego ogon.

Poza byciem bezdyskusyjnie pięknymi, myśli raczej dramatycznie Sam, skrzydła Deana są majestatyczne. Sprawiają, że wygląda jak coś innego niż jego brat – jak bóg lub anioł. Coś z innego świata. Może właśnie ta supernaturalność zerwała pewne połączenia w mózgu Sama i sprawiła, że zaczyna pragnąć rzeczy, jakich pragnąć nie powinien, rzeczy, o których nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalał sobie myśleć. Jasne, wiedział, że Dean jest atrakcyjny, Dean upewnił się, żeby jego młodszy brat został pod tym względem uświadomiony lata temu. Ale Sam nigdy tego nie czuł, nie w taki sposób. Jak uderzenie, kiedy obserwuje, jak Dean przygotowuje się do snu, rozsypując linię soli pod oknami, zaciągając zasłony, światło księżyca na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej podkreśla mięśnie i płaski brzuch, posrebrzając skrzydła.

Nie potrzeba geniusza, aby zauważyć, że ogon Sama puchnie wokół jego uda za każdym razem, gdy spogląda na swojego na wpół nagiego brata, ani żeby zrozumieć, że jego fiut nie zostaje pod tym względem w tyle. Raczej nie pomaga im fakt, że żaden z nich nie dotykał ani nie był dotykany przez nikogo od miesięcy, ale Sam nie jest na tyle przekonany do racjonalizacji, aby wierzyć, że to jedyny powód. Nie wyjaśnia, czemu nie może przestać myśleć o tym, jak Dean wypychał do niego biodra, gdy muskał mu pióra, jak to było, siedzieć na nim okrakiem i patrzeć w dół na rozległe płaszczyzny mięśni, linię kręgosłupa i wypukłość pośladków.

Dean wciąga głośno oddech, gdy Sam cicho zachodzi go od tyłu, muskając palcami jego skrzydła. Szybko je zwija, ale Sam i tak zdąża zauważyć, jak otwiera usta i się czerwieni.

* * *

\- Powinniśmy po prostu umieścić cię na czubku – oznajmia Sam, gdy wstawiają małe drzewko bożonarodzeniowe w rogu chatki, którą wynajmują. Należy do kogoś, kto zna kogoś, kto zna Bobby’ego Singera, ale ktokolwiek to jest, nie był tu od dłuższego czasu. Sam i Dean spędzili pierwsze kilka godzin Gwiazdki zamiatając podłogi i rąbiąc drewno na małe kawałki do spalenia w kominku, w którym teraz płonie ogień, powoli rozgrzewając palce Sama, do których wraca czucie. Żaden z nich nie ma rękawiczek i Sam był tym, który uparł się, żeby ściąć drzewko.

\- Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne. – Dean unosi brew.

Sam ma już na końcu języka ciętą odpowiedź, ale w tym samym momencie Dean zaczyna ściągać koszulę i pozostałe warstwy ubrania i Sam wcale nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Dean rozpościera skrzydła przed kominkiem, porusza barkami, kiedy ciepło wnika w skórę zesztywniałą po całym dniu bycia skrępowaną.  
Sam skopuje zaśnieżone buty, ściąga też dżinsy i koszulę, mokre od śniegu i zapocone od rąbania drewna. Jak zawsze, jego ogon wyrywa się na wolność z niewłaściwego umiejscowienia w bokserkach, wyślizgując się zza nich i lgnąc do ciepłego ognia. Dean jest tak zapatrzony w płomienie, że nie zauważa nawet, iż Sam staje za nim. Przynajmniej dopóki ogon nie przesuwa się do przodu i nie muska dołu jego pleców, tuż przy dżinsach, wsuwając się w głąb dokładnie w szczelinę między jego pośladkami.

Skrzydła Deana oklapują, gdy ten podskakuje w miejscu, odwracając się, by odepchnąć Sama, który cofa się z zaskoczenia, ale z ogonem wciąż w spodniach Deana, więc obaj przewracają się na podłogę.

\- Sam! Zabierz swój cholerny ogon z mojego tyłka!

To tak groteskowe stwierdzenie, że Sam nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. Początkowo Dean nie wydaje się rozbawiony, ale w końcu jego wyraz twarzy mięknie, okazując raczej rozbawienie niż irytację. Daje bratu kuksańca w klatkę piersiową, rumieniąc się na całym ciele, aż do sutków.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś taki zabawny?

Sam potrząsa głową, zbyt długie włosy wpadają mu do oczu, a jego pierś wypełnia idiotyczne, intensywne uczucie miłości dla jego marudnego, uskrzydlonego i niemożliwe pięknego brata, odbierając mu mowę.

\- Przestań się ze mnie śmiać, dziwolągu – mamrocze Dean, ale kąciki jego ust drgają.

Ogień trzaska i miota iskry, Dean wzdycha i siada na podłodze, skrzydła rozwinięte nad ramionami, jego piegi wydają się ciemniejsze na zarumienionej twarzy, zielone oczy błyszczą w świetle płomieni. Sam nie może myśleć przez to, jak wspaniale jego brat wygląda i przez to, jak bardzo go kocha – jak zawsze go kochał – opada na czworaka i podpełza te kilka stóp w jego stronę, wciąż się uśmiechając. Oczy Deana są szeroko otwarte, rzęsy wciąż ma mokre od spadającego na zewnątrz śniegu. Jego usta otwierają się, gdy Sam podchodzi tak blisko, że niemal dostają zeza od wpatrywania się w siebie i usta Sama znajdują się naprzeciwko jego, otwarte w lekkim westchnieniu, gdy czuje oddech Deana na swoich wargach.

\- Dean – szepcze tuż przed tym, jak całuje swojego brata.

Nie ma żadnego uderzenia błyskawicy, żadnej lawiny, żadnej eksplozji. Jedynie miękki nacisk warg Deana na jego, niepewny, nieśmiały, o co nigdy nie posądzałby Deana. To Sam wsuwa język w jego usta, lekko, a Dean drży i szarpie się, zanim dotknie go swoim językiem, śliski, gorący dotyk, kiedy pocałunek się pogłębia, staje się gwałtowniejszy, wyciągając coś pierwotnego z duszy Sama. Jego spektrum doznań kurczy się jedynie do ust jego brata, smaku jego śliny, ostrych krawędzi zębów i miękkiej wilgoci, która sprawia, że Sam pragnie go tak bardzo, tak po prostu, jakby zawsze tak było, a Sam jedynie o tym nie wiedział. Chce… chce wejść w Deana tak głęboko, że już nic nigdy nie będzie mogło ich rozdzielić.

Obaj oddychają zbyt głęboko, by trzymać usta równo w pocałunku, więc Sam chwyta jego dolną wargę pomiędzy zęby, dostatecznie mocno, by wyczuć lekki posmak metalu pomiędzy liźnięciami i ssaniem, i gładzeniem i Dean drży gwałtownie, jedną rękę zaciska na ramieniu brata. Nawet jego palce drżą. Sam zwalnia więc, zanim Dean się odsunie, całuje kącik jego nabrzmiałych warg, miękki zarost na jego podbródku, piegowaty nos, pozwalając, by ich dziko galopujące serca zwolniły.

Opiera czoło na czole brata, ogień trzaska obok nich, a Sam drży na dotyk piór lekko ocierających się o jego obnażone ramię, gdy Dean obejmuje go skrzydłami.

\- Wesołych Świąt, Dean – szepcze, układając głowę na jego ramieniu, by w całości znaleźć się w puchatym kręgu, jaki tworzą skrzydła, czując się bezpieczniej niż kiedykolwiek dotychczas.

Dean przyciąga go bliżej, skrzydła obejmują ich ciasno.

Po długim czasie rozkładają swoje materace naprzeciwko kominka. Samowi brakuje ciepła skrzydeł wokół siebie, trzęsie się z zimna, nakrywając się kocami.

* * *

Nie rozmawiają o tym następnego dnia, ale Sama budzi zapach kawy, a pierwsze, co widzi po przebudzeniu to gołe plecy Deana, który pochyla się nad kuchenką, ze skrzydłami ostrożnie wyciągniętymi w tył, aby utrzymać je z dala od ognia. Przygotowuje ulubione naleśniki Sama. I jedynie wzdryga się lekko, gdy Sam zachodzi go od tyłu i dotyka koniuszka jednego ze skrzydeł, zanim opuści rękę. Miękkość piór sprawia, że na jego ramieniu wykwita gęsia skórka, a ogon i fiut mu sztywnieją.

Uszy Deana różowieją, ale wciąż pozostaje skupiony na śniadaniu.

\- Przydaj się na coś – mówi, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Połóż naczynia na stole i rozlej kawy.

Sam zjada osiem naleśników z syropem klonowym, po czym jest tak objedzony, że nawet jego ogon leży spokojnie i zachowuje się przyzwoicie. Dean zjada sześć i zostawia na talerzu plamę prawdziwego syropu klonowego z Vermont, którego kilka kropel lśni na jego dolnej wardze. Sam naprawdę bardzo chce pochylić się w jego stronę i zlizać je.

Po południu jadą na przejażdżkę w góry, gdzie bawią się w podchody i walczą na śnieżki, wrzucając sobie nawzajem więcej śniegu w buty i spodnie, niż zostawili na wzgórzu odjeżdżając. Kiedy wracają do domku, zaczyna się wyścig, kto może szybciej ściągnąć więcej ubrań, obnażając zaróżowioną z zimna skórę, podpełzając jak najbliżej do kominka, gdzie siedzą w samej bieliźnie, pocierając ramiona, żeby przywrócić krążenie.

\- Cholera, zamarzam – narzeka Dean, wyciągając skrzydła i jęcząc. Pióra przesuwają się po plecach i ramieniu Sama, natychmiastowo przesyłając przez niego falę podniecenia. Jego ogon ześlizguje się wzdłuż uda, końcówka drga w górę i w dół niecierpliwie.

\- Dean?

\- Hmm? – Wpatruje się w ogień, dziwnie nieświadomy efektu, jaki dotyk skrzydeł wywiera na jego bracie.

\- Twoje skrzydła potrzebują… uhm, potrzebują być trochę przeczesane. Znowu.

Dean zwija skrzydła i unosi brew, patrząc na Sama.

\- Serio?- Wygina kark, próbując spojrzeć za siebie.

Sam czuje rumieniec pokrywający mu policzki, spływający na szyję i klatkę piersiową. Naprawdę kilka liści zostało pomiędzy piórami, pamiątka po bitwie na śnieżki, ale jeszcze bardziej prawdziwe jest, że Sam po prostu chce to znowu zrobić. Chce znowu dotknąć swojego brata.

\- Taaak, po prostu… chyba lepiej się upewnić, że nic tam nie zostało czy coś. No wiesz, z wycieczki i tak dalej.

Przez chwilę Sam jest pewny, że usłyszy „nie”. Ale w końcu Dean wzrusza ramionami i potakuje.

\- Gdzie mnie chcesz?

Ogon Sama wyrywa się wściekle, zgrubiały i stwardniały, drżący z powodu niezamierzonych implikacji tego pytania.

\- Uh. Na macie?

Dean mierzy wzrokiem jego ogon, brwi wędrują mu jeszcze wyżej, ale potem klęka i na czworaka podchodzi do materaca, po czym opada na niego brzuchem.   
Wyciąga skrzydła i wygina kręgosłup, umiejscawiając się paroma nieświadomie obscenicznymi ruchami bioder.

Tym razem nie rusza się, kiedy Sam na niego siada, przerzucając kolano nad jego biodrami i siadając na jego tyłku, ale drga silnie, gdy Sam kładzie obie dłonie u podstaw skrzydeł i zaczyna przeczesywać je po całej długości.

\- Spokojnie – mówi, jakby uspokajał dzikiego konia. – Po prostu mi pozwól.

Jego palce przegrzebują się przez grube warstwy, z łatwością wyciągając z nich kilka liści, które tam zostały. Pióra są jedwabiście gładkie i miękkie, i białe, jak śnieg padający właśnie za oknami chatki. Są tak przyjemne w dotyku. Dean powoli rozluźnia się pod nim, jego skrzydła leżą rozpostarte, rozkładając się szerzej. Końcówka ociera się o nagie udo Sama, który nie może powstrzymać na wpół stłumionego jęku pod wpływem tego wrażenia, nie może przestać pragnąc więcej, więcej Deana.

Ogień w kominku płonie, ciepło rozchodzi się po nagiej klatce piersiowej Sama gorącą falą, opadając do jego brzucha, którego mięśnie spina, pochylając się niżej, bliżej piegowatej skóry na plecach Deana. Widzi tam leciutki połysk potu i całuje miejsce pomiędzy jego łopatkami, musi – posmakować, jak słony jest pot Deana, w miejscu, które podziwia.

Palce Deana zaciskają się na kocach, jakby próbował złapać się czegoś, aby nie uciec, nie odlecieć.

\- Sam – jęczy gardłowo, co w połowie tłumi poduszka. – Nie możemy.

W odpowiedzi język Sama wytycza gorącą ścieżkę w dół jego kręgosłupa, podczas gdy palce gładzą delikatnie pióra od bazy po końcówki.

\- Nie ma w tym nic złego, jeśli jest przyjemne – mówi.

Dean podnosi głowę z poduszki i próbuje schować skrzydła, ale Sam trzyma je, delikatnie, ale stanowczo.

\- To nie jest okey, Sam, nie rozumiesz, to nie jest po prostu przyjemne, to… o boże.

Zamyka się, kiedy dłonie Sama nie zaprzestają pieszczoty, próbuje się wyrwać, ale uwięziony jest pomiędzy silnymi udami brata.

\- W ten sposób? Tutaj jest najprzyjemniej? – Palce Sama są nieustępliwe, przebiegając przez grube warstwy, głaszcząc sztywniejsze pióra na wierzchu, aby dotrzeć do tych miększych pod nimi, aż Dean jęczy i wypina się wbrew własnej woli, jego tyłek napiera na uda Sama, zanim znów opada na materac.

\- Więc twoje pióra naprawdę są połączone z twoim fiutem – mówi Sam, pozwalając sobie na drobny uśmieszek, bo, cholera, to jest seksowne.

\- Nie drażnij się teraz ze mną, Sam – warczy Dean i kiedy odwraca głowę, widać, jak bardzo jest zarumieniony, policzki ma czerwone ze wstydu.

\- Nie drażnię się. – Naprawdę ma to na myśli, nie wygłupia się, nie próbuje zawstydzić swojego brata. Świadomość, że chce tego, chce to zrobić swojemu bratu, uderza go, intensywnie i ciężko, i Sam czuje, jak fiut rozpycha mu bokserki.

\- Pozwól, żebym to dla ciebie zrobił – prosi i kiedy Dean nie protestuje, dodaje: – Chcę tego.

Łapie więc pełne garści piór i głaszcze krzywiznę jego skrzydeł na całej długości, aż po końcówki i nie może powstrzymać się przed ocieraniem się biodrami o tyłek Deana, pozwalając, by poczuł jego podniecenie. Dean drży mocno, przełykając jęki, oddychając ciężko w poduszkę i cholera jasna, Sam naprawdę, naprawdę tego chce.

Kontynuuje to tak długo, jak zdoła się wstrzymać, gładząc aksamitne pióra delikatnymi ruchami i pieszcząc je, aż Dean zaczyna pod nim wariować, wiercąc się i pompując biodrami w koce, niemal szlochając z pragnienia. Sam myśli o tym, jak puścić jedno ze skrzydeł i sięgnąć po niego, kiedy słyszy głośny trzask rozrywanego materiału i niemal przewraca się z powodu nieprzewidzianej ucieczki swojego ogona, który lgnie wprost do Deana, wkręcając się pod jego brzuch i wślizgując się w bokserki. Owija się wokół wilgotnej erekcji tak szybko, że Sam widzi gwiazdy, cała krew z ciała najwyraźniej zużywana jest przez jego napuchnięty, uparty – i szczęśliwie kazirodczy – ogonek.

Połączenie palców Sama pieszczących jego skrzydła i ogona Sama obciągającego mu sprawia, że Dean dochodzi w sekundę. Skrzydła rozpościerają się jednym, gwałtownym uderzeniem do pełnej szerokości, pięć stóp wspaniałej, białej, futrzastej piękności, całe jego ciało drga i sztywnieje, palce wciąż zaciska na kocach, a krzyk wyrywa się się z jego gardła, kiedy dochodzi. Sam może poczuć to każdym calem swojego wrażliwego ogona, rytmiczne pulsowanie spermy wystrzeliwującej z ciała jego brata, nabrzmienie i drżenie jego fiuta  
w miejscach, w których ogon jest tak szczelnie wokół niego owinięty. To… cholera, to kurewsko podniecające.

Kiedy Dean wreszcie kończy dochodzić, przewija się na bok, pozbawiony tchu, próbując oderwać się od Sama. Kilka minut zajmuje mu zrozumienie, że to nie ręka Sama ściska jego członek.

\- Jezu Chryste – przeklina, gapiąc się na swoje krocze. – Właśnie obciągnąłeś mi swoim ogonem.

\- Przepraszam…? – próbuje Sam, chociaż nawet dla niego brzmi to jak kłamstwo i, boże, musi się ruszyć, jest tak blisko, na samej krawędzi.

\- To całkiem nowy poziom popaprania – mamrocze Dean. – I, uhm, możesz już puścić.

\- Nie… nie sądzę, żebym mógł. – Cholerny ogon. Ma własny mózg. A Sam jest tak napalony, że nie może myśleć, a co dopiero zmusić swój ogon, żeby się zachowywał, skoro najwyraźniej chce pozostać owiniętym wokół fiuta Deana.

\- Jasne, że możesz – nalega Dean i łapie końcówkę ogona, żeby go zdjąć z siebie.

\- Kurwa! – krzyczy Sam, fale przyjemności napływają od jego ogona, w miejscu, gdzie Dean trzyma go mocno i tak po prostu, zatraca się, jego fiut drga mocno i dochodzi, nietknięty. Orgazm jest tak intensywny, że przez chwilę przestaje oddychać, widzi biel przed oczyma, przyjemność wyłącza mu mózg.  
Dean wciąż trzyma jego ogon, gdy Sam znów może normalnie oddychać. Niepewnie przesuwa kciukiem po jego końcówce i Sam krzyczy i trzęsie się, mocno uderzając otwartą dłonią w biodro brata.

\- To naprawdę perwersyjne – mówi Dean, wciąż gapiąc się na ogon Sama. Ściska go na próbę i Sam odsuwa się, zbyt nadwrażliwy na dotyk.

\- Unghh – mówi, z mózgiem wciąż rozmiękczonym po najlepszym orgazmie jego życia.

\- Spuściłeś się na mnie? – narzeka Dean i w końcu puszcza ogon. Cholerna rzecz wraca na swoje miejsce, ale po drodze zatrzymuje się, aby uderzyć tyłek Deana.

\- Aww! – Dean z oburzenia kopie Sama w goleń.

Chrapie już, kiedy Sam wraca z łazienki z mokrym ręcznikiem, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, wciąż śpiąc, pomimo, że Sam zmywa pasma spermy – swojej spermy, o boże – z jego pleców. Jego ogon bez ostrzeżenia wyrywa się, aby mu pomóc, przesuwając się po mokrych plamach na skórze Deana i cholera, od tego mógłby stwardnieć na nowo, gdyby nie to, że przed chwilą spuścił się wszystkim, co miał. Z trudem opanowuje ogonek i wysusza Deana. Niewiele może zrobić z faktem, że jego brat praktycznie stracił postorgazmicznie świadomość na mokrej plamie, ale to przynajmniej jego własna sperma.  
Przez chwilę podziwia widok, jaki przedstawiają sobą jego skrzydła, pióra napuszone od pieszczot, tak białe, że w świetle ognia mają złocistą poświatę. Zastanawia się nad wpełznięciem na materac obok niego, wiedząc, jak ciepło byłoby pod objęciami jego skrzydeł, ale rozkłada własną matę i zamyka oczy, kładąc się spać.

* * *

Następny dzień jest niezręczny. Ale w sumie “niezręczny” to właściwe słowo na określenie kilku ostatnich miesięcy.

Dean odwraca głowę, kiedy tylko Sam na niego spojrzy, popadając w jakieś permanentne rumienienie się, jeśli czerwień jego uszu jest jakąś wskazówką. Chociaż nie muszą wyjeżdżać jeszcze przez kilka godzin, Dean ubiera podkoszulek i bluzę.

Sam powinien był się spodziewać, że zbyt łatwe zaakceptowanie przez Deana ich dawki braterskiego kazirodztwa było napędzane desperacją wynikłą z braku seksu, do diabła.

\- Nie musisz się zakrywać ze względu na mnie – mówi, przybierając swój opatentowany suczy wyraz twarzy, aby wytknąć mu to możliwie najdosadniej.

\- Co? Nie mogę już się ubrać, żeby nie chodziło o ciebie? O to. To. – Gestykuluje, wskazując palcem pomiędzy nimi, jakby Sam nie domyślał się, o co chodzi.

\- „To” co, Dean? To, że uprawialiśmy seks?

\- Nie rozmawiam o tym – nalega Dean, ładując swoją torbę na kanapę i wsadzając do niej jakieś rzeczy.

Sam parska, potrząsając głową.

\- Taaak, bo ta strategia zawsze tak dobrze się sprawdza w naszym przypadku.

Dean po prostu się na niego gapi, konsekwentnie stosując swoją politykę nieporuszania tego tematu.

Z westchnięciem Sam zaczyna pakować własną torbę. Żaden z nich nie odzywa się, dopóki nie wchodzą do Impali, wyjeżdżając z miejsca, o którym Sam zaczął myśleć jako o najlepszej Gwiazdce w swoim życiu.

\- Więc – odzywa się w przerwie pomiędzy skończeniem jednej taśmy i włożeniem kolejnej do odtwarzacza. – Bardziej martwi cię to, że doszedłeś przez swojego brata czy to, że doszedłeś z udziałem swoich skrzydeł i moim ogonem wokół twojego fiuta?

Dean niemal zjeżdża z drogi.

\- Mówiłem, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! – krzyczy, znowu się czerwieniąc.

\- To tylko proste pytanie. – Sam wzrusza ramionami. Próbuje ukryć uśmieszek, więc odwraca głowę i gapi się przez okno, słuchając jak Dean mamrocze przekleństwa, wytrącony z trybu wyparcia.

* * *

W końcu udaje im się znaleźć sposób na wykorzystanie nowych elementów swojej anatomii w czasie polowań. Ogon Sama całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z byciem owiniętym bez ruchu wkoło nogi, kiedy Sam musi biec albo wspinać się, albo skakać przez okno czy coś takiego. Ma też piekielny instynkt samozachowawczy, przez co nie ma zahamowań, jeśli chodzi  
o przedzieranie się przez dowolny kawałek odzieży, jaki Sam ma na sobie, jeśli sądzi, że dzięki temu zapobiegnie jakiemukolwiek rodzajowi obrażeń. Dzięki temu Sam odkrył, że jego ogon może efektywnie przytrzymywać się krawędzi okna – z równym uporem, z jakim oplatał się wokół Deana czy czegokolwiek innego – jeśli dzięki temu ocali Sama od poważnego poturbowania się. Można też polegać na tym, że ogon zawsze wykorzysta okazję, by uderzyć dowolną część ciała, jaką odsłoni Dean, kiedy tylko Sam odważy się przejść koło niego w bieliźnie, która ani trochę nie jest w stanie ukryć ogonka.  
Przez większość czasu ogonek jest po prostu ogonkiem – niemal wydaje się, że to kolejna ręka – giętkim i zaskakująco silnym. Kiedy Sam jednak jest sam pod prysznicem – albo kiedy zbyt długo wpatruje się w Deana – ogonek wydaje się czymś całkiem innym. Im twardszy staje się jego fiut, tym wrażliwszy staje się ogonek. Nabrzmiewa razem z jego członkiem, dygoce boleśnie, gdy Sam zbyt długo się nie masturbuje. Co gorsza, zaczyna wiercić mu się  
w spodniach w poszukiwaniu ulgi, końcówka gładzi jego udo, aż jest zbyt napalony, by go dłużej ignorować. Jeśli Dean zauważył jego nagłe zamiłowanie do prysznica, nie komentuje tego. Jeśli zauważył, że jego pragnienie umycia się pokrywa się z momentami, gdy Dean paraduje nago, tego również nie komentuje.

W efekcie Sam jest bardzo, bardzo czysty. Bo absolutnie nie może oderwać wzroku od swojego brata. Skrzydła Deana są teraz w pełni wyrośnięte, grube warstwy wykwintnych białych piór, które układają się równo, reagując na każdy jego ruch, jakby każde z piór było żywe, świadome. Jego ramiona są bardziej umięśnione niż kiedykolwiek, zdolne udźwignąć i rozwinąć skrzydła, co podkreśla dodatkowo krzywiznę jego bioder. Znowu odpuścił sobie noszenie koszul, chodząc półnagi, ilekroć znajdują się w pokoju. Oczy Sama wędrują po linii jego kręgosłupa, krągłości pośladków w znoszonych dżinsach albo ciasnych bokserkach, jego silnych udach. Sam gapi się na niego i niechcący znów myśli to samo. _Piękny._

Skrzydła drżą, jakby mogły wyczuć jego spojrzenie. Ogon Sama dygoce, nabrzmiały i nieugięty, owinięty wokół jego uda jak kobra, ściskając i prężąc się. Minęły miesiące od tej surrealistycznej nocy, gdy dotknął swojego brata.

\- Dean – mówi Sam, niechcący, jego głos jest szorstki.

\- Nie – odpowiada Dean, chociaż Sam nie zapytał. Jego skrzydła zwijają się, ściągają ciasno, obronnie. Jakby Sam i tak miał zamiar ich dotknąć.

\- Ja… ja pójdę pod prysznic – wydusza z siebie Sam. Dean nawet nie odwraca się w jego stronę.

* * *

Kilka tygodni później na obrzeżach małego uniwersyteckiego miasteczka Bozemna w Montanie ratują trzech pierwszorocznych studentów przed duchem z gwałtownym zacięciem przeciwko młodym kobietom słuchającym rocka albo przeciwko redekoracji XIX-wiecznego cmentarza, na którym rezyduje i który ostatnio przerobiono na teren pod apartamentowce. Kończy się na dachu budynku, gdzie Dean walczy z duchem, podczas gdy Sam spala jego kości. Zmienia je w dym i popiół, nim ktokolwiek zostanie skrzywdzony, ale nie zanim skrzydła Deana stają się istotnym wkładem w ocalenie pierwszorocznej, która spadła z dachu w próbie ucieczki. Dziewczyna mdleje na ich widok, pozostałe dwie obserwują ich z przerażeniem, a potem uciekają, krzycząc głośniej niż wtedy, kiedy zobaczyły ducha. Dean niemal zostaje aresztowany, kiedy policja przyjeżdża kilka minut później, skrzydła widoczne pod jego rozerwaną koszulą. Jest spanikowany i wkurzony, kiedy dociera do Impali, próbując ukryć skrzydła pod luźno narzuconym na ramiona płaszczem.

\- Hej, uratowałeś je – próbuje Sam, kiedy wracają już do motelu, ale Dean nie daje mu wiary. Odrzuca płaszcz, zrywa z siebie resztki koszuli, skopuje buty i brudne dżinsy.

Z zaczerwienioną twarzą zasłania okna, chodząc w gniewie wokół pokoju, skrzydła łopocą, ilustrując jego frustrację.

\- Były mną przerażone! – krzyczy, zaciskając pieści. – To, jak na mnie patrzyły, Sam… powinieneś je widzieć, boże…

\- Dean, byłeś… to znaczy, nie spodziewały się…

\- Dziwoląga? – Podsuwa mu. – Pieprzonego potwora?

\- Nie jesteś potworem, Dean. Uratowałeś je.

Dean siada twardo na łóżku, chowa twarz w rękach. Jego ramiona drżą, wprawiając pióra w ruch.

\- To, jak na mnie patrzyły – powtarza tak cicho, że Sam ledwo go słyszy. – Bały się. Bały się mnie.

Sam opada przed nim na kolana, kładzie dłonie na jego nagich kolanach, żeby go posłuchał. Dean wygląda w ten sposób na bezbronnego, młodego. Ubrany jedynie w bieliznę i swoje skrzydła.

\- Cóż, ja się ciebie nie boję – mówi miękko.

Dean potrząsa głową, nie chcąc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

\- Poza tym – kontynuuje, delikatnie ściskając jego kolana. – Nie widziały nic strasznego, jeśli nie zobaczyły mojego ogona. To dopiero byłby powód do krzyku.

Dean fuka niechętnie, ale Sam widzi jak rozluźnia się nieco, napięcie z jego ramion minimalnie opada.

\- No cóż – pozwala sobie zerknąć na brata – to dlatego, że twój ogon jest cholernie demoniczny.

\- Cholernie – godzi się z uśmiechem.

Dean unosi głowę, kąciki ust mu drgają, gdy widzi szeroki uśmiech Sama.

\- Powinny się cieszyć, że trzymałeś go w spodniach. Dla odmiany.  
Sam mocniej łapie jego kolana.

\- Nie był nimi szczególnie zainteresowany – mówi ostrożnie.

\- Szczęściary – parska Dean. – Zawsze jest cholernie zainteresowany dostaniem się do mojego tyłka!

Dean żałuje tego, co powiedział już w momencie, gdy ostatnie słowo wypada z jego ust. Jego zielone oczy rozszerzają się w szoku. Jednak za późno, żeby to cofnąć. Sam wciąż tam jest i wciąż się uśmiecha.

\- Tak, jest.

\- Sam. – Głos Deana jest burkliwy, ostrzegawczy.

\- Nie boję się ciebie, Dean. I nie ma nikogo innego niż ty. Nie będzie nikogo innego. Dla żadnego z nas.

Dean potrząsa głową, czerwieniąc się wściekle. Sam niemal słyszy bicie jego serca, pasujące do tego, jak jemu samemu podskoczył puls.

\- Brzydzisz się mnie? To dlatego?

To łapie Deana z opuszczaną gardą. Wykrzywia wargi i macha ręką, jakby Sam powiedział właśnie coś niewyobrażalnie głupiego.

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Idiota.

\- Więc o co chodzi? – upiera się Sam, podsuwając się bliżej na kolanach, sunąc dłońmi na nagie uda brata. Na to dotknięcie skrzydła Deana rozpościerają się gwałtownie.

\- Sammy – wzdycha. – Ja… my nie powinniśmy… to nie w porządku.

\- Nie dbam o to – szepcze Sam, rozchylając jego nogi, aby wsunąć się między nie i pocałować wnętrze jego uda. – Chcę cię. Wszystko się teraz zmieniło, Dean. Jesteśmy tylko my… i chcę tego.  
Dean wciąga głośno powietrze, czując jego usta na delikatnej skórze, skrzydła, w pełni rozwinięte, rozpościerają się nad nimi jak drżący, biały baldachim.  
\- Brzydzisz się? – pyta znowu, przesuwając nosem po miękkiej jak u niemowlęcia skórze po wewnętrznej stronie uda Deana. Przesuwa się bliżej, składając drażniące pocałunki wyżej  
i wyżej, aż może ująć pomiędzy wargi brzeg bokserek.

\- Unhh – jęczy Dean, rozkładając nogi, jego fiut w oczywisty sposób napiera na materiał bielizny.

\- Chcę cię posmakować – szepcze Sam, przesuwając nosem po materiale, aby objąć ustami wybrzuszenie fiuta pod nim, sprawiając, że Dean podskakuje w miejscu, gdy czuje wilgotne gorąco jego oddechu i nacisk języka.

\- Och kurwa – przeklina Dean, jego erekcja rozpycha wargi Sama, nogi i skrzydła ma rozłożone szeroko.

Syczy, gdy Sam wyciąga jego fiuta z bokserek, dotyk czyjejś ręki to niemal za wiele po tylu miesiącach celibatu i jego biodra podrywają się, zdesperowane. Sam znowu myśli o tym, kiedy językiem dotyka główki nabrzmiałej erekcji, już sączącej się – piękny.

\- Sam – Dean jęczy nad nim i to jedno słowo to całe pozwolenie, jakiego Sam potrzebuje. Obie ręce Deana wplatają się w jego długie włosy i pchają jego głowę w dół; jakiekolwiek moralne obiekcje miał Dean, zostały zapomniane wobec potrzeby wypieprzenia ust jego brata.

Nie jest w zasadzie doświadczony w dziedzinie robienia loda, ale bierze w usta, jak wiele zdoła. Dean jest gruby i, kurwa, taki twardy. Ręką obejmuje to, czego nie mieści w ustach, przesuwa nimi w górę i w dół, ssie tak mocno, jak da radę i Dean jęczy, zaciska palce w jego włosach.

Dean nie może usiedzieć w miejscu, gdy Sam ssie mocniej. Jego tyłek podskakuje w górę i w dół na materacu, zdesperowany, jego uda drżą, kiedy przesuwa się bez tchu, próbując wejść głębiej w ciepłą wilgoć jego ust. Dłoń Sama zjeżdża, aby pocierać jego jądra, napięte i gotowe, skrzydła Deana miotają się dziko w tym samym tempie, w jakim usłyszeć można jego urywane oddechy. Zimny powiew rozwiewa włosy Sama i chłodzi pot na jego karku, cichy szum powtarza się w małym pokoju, kiedy skrzydła łopoczą szybciej i szybciej, a on wzdycha głośniej i głośniej, i nagle jego fiut nabrzmiewa i drży, napełniając usta Sama ślisko i gorzko i, boże, jak dobrze. Dean sztywnieje, jego skrzydła zamierają rozwarte, jak w jakimś pornograficznym obrazie, jego zewnętrzne pióra drżą, tak samo końcówki skrzydeł, w tym samym rytmie, w jakim zaciskają i rozluźniają się mięśnie jego brzucha. Kilka piór wiruje  
w powietrzu, opadając na podłogę. Sam zerka w górę, wciąż klęcząc.  
Dopiero kiedy pozwala, by fiut Deana wyślizgnął mu się z ust, orientuje się, że Dean machał skrzydłami tak gwałtownie, iż w zasadzie nie siedzi już dłużej na łóżku, ale unosi się kilka cali nad nim. To jest niewytłumaczalnie seksowne, aż do momentu, w którym zamiera i opada niezgrabnie na tyłek.

\- Jesteś seksowny, kiedy latasz – uśmiecha się Sam, ścierając resztki orgazmu brata z podbródka.

Dean wygląda jakby miał stracić przytomność, niemal przewracając się na łóżko, z otwartymi ustami i powiekami ciężkimi z przeżytej rozkoszy.

\- I kto to mówi – odzywa się w końcu, wciąż próbując złapać oddech.

\- Ja nie latam – przypomina mu.

Dean się rumieni.

\- Mam na myśli tą drugą część.

\- Tą o byciu seksownym?

\- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym to powiedział, dupku. – Ale Dean już sięga po niego, podciągając go na nogi i kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach. Sam jest twardy w swoich dżinsach od samego początku, fiut przyciska mu się do rozporka, a nabrzmiały ogon próbuje rozerwać je z drugiej strony.  
Dean wpatruje się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jego zielone oczy są jasne, pełne uczuć, których nie ubiera w słowa i Sam niemal spuszcza się w spodnie, gdy pochyla się w jego stronę, wciąż utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy i przyciska obscenicznie otwarte usta do wybrzuszenia na jego kroczu.

\- Kurwa, Dean, wyjmij go, proszę? – Brzmi zawstydzająco błagalnie, ale ciężko mu się tym przejmować, gdy jego fiut – i ogon – krzyczą o uwagę.

Dean nie słucha, oczywiście – jest przecież takim dupkiem.

\- Cierpliwości, Sammy – nuci Dean, liżąc wokół zapięcia spodni, różowy język przesuwa po materiale, mokry i perwersyjny.

\- Och mój boż…- jęczy Sam, próbując złapać go za te zbyt krótkie włosy i przyciągnąć go bliżej. Dean ignoruje te zapędy, nie śpiesząc się z obłapieniem Sama ustami przez dżinsy, dłonie przesuwając na jego tyłek i ściskając mocno pośladki.

W tej samej chwili, w której dotyka podstawy ogonka, mały dodatek anatomiczny decyduje nagle – i gwałtownie – zakończyć to drażnienie się. Z alarmującą szybkością wymyka się i okręca wokół Sama, aby rozpiąć jego spodnie, uderzając Deana w podbródek.   
Mężczyzna siada na to, zdezorientowany.

\- Co do cholery?

Ogonek efektownie spycha spodnie aż do połowy ud. Zanim Sam zdoła odpowiedzieć, ogon łapie Deana zamiast niego. Zdąża jedynie zauważyć szok w oczach brata, kiedy ogon zaciska się wokół jego karku i zmusza go, by się przysunął, przyciskając go do podbrzusza i próbując go zmusić, żeby wziął członek w usta.

\- Cholera, o boże, przepraszam, przepraszam. – Sam zamyka oczy, próbując rozpaczliwie kontrolować ogon, kiedy Dean warczy, niemalże dusząc się na jego brzuchu. Powoli, ogonek nieco rozluźnia uścisk – niechętnie, jak się zdaje – i daje Deanowi dość przestrzeni, aby usiadł na łóżku, chociaż wciąż owija się wokół jego szyi.

Kiedy Sam znowu odważa się otworzyć oczy, Dean wpatruje się w niego, jego oczy są tak zielone, że aż nieziemskie. Jego uszy są czerwone i nerwowo oblizuje wargi.

\- Próbuję puścić – Sam przysięga, marszcząc brwi.

Dean potrząsa głową, co wywołuje dreszcz przyjemności w odbierającym ten ruch ogonie, wciąż udrapowanym na jego szyi.

\- Wszystko w porządku… tylko nie tak ciasno, dobra?

Fala przyjemności, jaką odczuwa na skutek tych słów, to, w jaki sposób Dean patrzy na tę grubą, żywą smycz i rumieni się, pozwalając, by Sam trzymał go w ten sposób – to niemal za wiele, zbyt dobrze. Fiut Sama drga mocno, sączy się, a ogon powoli przyciąga jego brata bliżej, drżąc wokół niego.

\- Dean. – Tylko tyle jest w stanie z siebie wydusić, tak podniecony, że ledwo może mówić.

Tym razem Dean się nie drażni. Ześlizguje się po krawędzi łóżka i opada na kolana, pozwalając, by ogon Sama ustawił go we właściwej pozycji, otwiera usta i czeka posłusznie, język różowy i gotowy i, kurwa, Sam nie wytrzyma zbyt długo, widząc go w ten sposób, kontrolowanego przez własny ogon.

\- No dalej, Sammy – mówi, kiedy Sam się nie rusza, a wyraz jego twarzy sugeruje, że ma więcej kontroli nad sytuacją niż mogłoby się wydawać, całym sobą jest jawnym zaproszeniem. – Daj mi to.

Ku własnemu wstydowi, Sam dochodzi niemal natychmiast po tym, jak wsuwa fiuta pomiędzy te cudowne wargi. Dean ssie, jedną rękę trzymając na jego biodrze, drugą przesuwając po trzęsącej się końcówce ogonka na własnej szyi. Sam czuje przez nią bicie serce Deana, ogon zaciska się mocniej na kilka sekund, pulsuje silnie.

\- Sam – Dean chrząka, kiedy Sam dochodzi, palce próbują odsunąć ogon od tchawicy. – Puść mnie.

Ogon rozluźnia się niechętnie, rozwija się i zsuwa się po klatce piersiowej Deana. Zatrzymuje się, by niemal czule pogłaskać jego brzuch i znika za Samem, usatysfakcjonowany.

Sam upada na kolana, w głowie kręci mu się z natężenia przyjemności. Dean pochyla się nad nim, jego źrenice są tak rozszerzone, że oczy wydają się demonicznie czarne, oddycha

z otwartymi ustami, wargi ma nabrzmiałe.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Sam.

Dean pociera swój kark, który jutro z pewnością będzie posiniaczony. Unosi brew, patrząc na brata.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to cię kręci.

Sam czuje, że jego rumieniec dorównuje temu, który ma Dean.

\- To nie ja, to… - Milknie. Wyraz twarzy Deana zmienia się w znajome „pierdolisz”, które Sam zna przez całe życie.

\- Świetnie – wzdycha, nagle czując się niezręcznie. – Też nie wiedziałem, że mnie to kręci.

\- Huh – mówi Dean.

Sam obserwuje ruch jego grdyki, gdy przełyka.

\- Więc wszystko w porządku? Okey?

\- Taaa, wszystko dobrze.

\- Na pewno? – Nie to, żeby Sam chciał zaglądać w zęby darowanemu koniowi, naprawdę nie chce. Ale jeśli Dean jest w nastroju, żeby pogadać, nawet jeśli tylko za pomocą dwuwyrazowych zdań, Sam pociągnie go za język.

\- Wyglądam, jakbym nie był?

\- Nie, ale właśnie zaliczyłeś, a po tym zawsze jesteś dosyć odprężony.

\- No ba. – Dean patrzy na niego w sposób sugerujący, że jego młodszy brat jest idiotą, nie wiem jakim cudem jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Kolejna rzecz, którą Sam zna całe życie.

\- Ale wszystko w porządku? – nalega i Dean wzdycha, jakby go torturował. – Bo ze mną wszystko w porządku. To. To znaczy. Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko. Temu.

\- Może powinniśmy ograniczyć cię do mowy ciała – sugeruje Dean, unosząc kąciki ust. Ten widok zawsze rozgrzewa duszę Sama.

Nie zaszczyca tego stwierdzenia odpowiedzią, jedynie pochyla się, by pocałować swojego brata, którego skrzydła rozciągają się i trzepocą nad nimi. Dean pozwala mu wejść na swoje łóżko, gdy już pozbiera się z podłogi. Jest za małe, ledwo wystarcza dla jednego dorosłego mężczyzny, co dopiero dla dwóch, ale Sam zasypia natychmiast, skrzydła Deana są rozpostarte nad nimi, miękko i bezpiecznie.

* * *

Mogą to robić, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że Dean chce o tym rozmawiać.   
Pozwala Samowi spać ze sobą każdej nocy, ledwie unosząc brew, gdy Sam zaczyna zamawiać pokoje motelowe z podwójnym łóżkiem, kiedy jest to możliwe. Nigdy nie sięga po niego pierwszy, ale nigdy się też nie odsuwa, przylegając do Sama w tej samej sekundzie, w której jego palce zaczynają głaskać pióra. Jego usta otwierają się odruchowo dla języka Sama, jego fiut staje się twardy tak szybko w jego rękach. Cóż, to pochlebiające.  
Dean jest również zadziwiająco akceptujący względem niektórych upodobań Samowego ogonka, które mogą wypływać bezpośrednio z podświadomości Sama, bez jakiejkolwiek autoryzacji ze strony ego czy superego, czy jakichkolwiek standardów procesu socjalizacji.

Pieprzenie się ze sobą okazuje się mieć również inne zalety, poza oczywistymi. Jak dołączenie do twojego brata pod prysznicem, co już nie wydaje się niezręcznie. Dean kończy pokryty śluzem ghula po jednym, wyjątkowo paskudnym polowaniu i przeklina, ściągając z siebie spodnie i buty, ubrudzone zielonym szlamem. Jego ramiona i pierś również są nim pokryte, skoro jego skrzydła rozdarły większość koszuli, kiedy ghul znalazł się zbyt blisko skrzywdzenia Sama, by Deanowi mogło się to podobać.

\- Kurwa, to obrzydliwe – narzeka, idąc do łazienki. Zrzuca z siebie bokserki, zanim tam dochodzi i Sam przesuwa wzrokiem po jego okrągłych pośladkach z uznaniem, podążając za nim. Zabawne, że przez tyle lat w zasadzie nie zauważył, jak wspaniały tyłek ma jego brat.

\- Zaklepuję łazienkę – mamrocze Dean, rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, kiedy zauważa, że Sam też się rozbiera.

Ledwo wchodzi do brodzika, kiedy równie nagi Sam dołącza do niego.

\- Stary, co do cholery? – Dean jedynie w połowie stoi pod strumieniem, trzymając skrzydła tak daleko od wody, na ile to możliwe.

\- Uspokój się i pozwól mi się odszlamować – uspokaja go Sam, nacierając mydłem jego przedramiona i bicepsy, trąc mokre, napięte mięśnie, i Dean jęczy pod jego dotykiem, Sam rozmasowuje najbardziej napięte punkty. Wzdycha, kiedy Sam myje jego klatkę piersiową, trącając jego sutki, aż stwardnieją. Palce Sama przesuwają się po śliskiej linii niżej, paznokciami sunąc po jego podbrzuszu, aż do kępki włosów, przestając, aby gorąca woda spłukała mydliny z jego płaskiego brzucha, przesuwając strumień na jego fiuta, już ciężkiego i twardego pomiędzy udami.

Kiedy Dean jest już czysty, jest też dostatecznie mocno podniecony, pozwalając, by Sam przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Natrysk wody uderza gorąco i cudownie pomiędzy ramiona Sama, kiedy całuje swojego brata. Ich erekcje pozostają uwięzione w śliskiej przestrzeni pomiędzy ich brzuchami, kiedy ocierają się o siebie, ich języki splatają się ze sobą, przełykając nawzajem swoje jęki.

\- Mmmmm mmmm – mówi Dean, a Sam powtarza to samo, wsuwając język głębiej w jego usta, mocno i zaborczo, w sposób, co do którego wie, że doprowadza jego brata do szaleństwa. Dean trzyma obie dłonie na biodrach Sama, odchylając się, żeby móc poruszać swoimi w górę i w dół w śliskim uścisku, w jakim Sam trzyma oba ich członki. Drugie ramię Sama obejmuje jego brata, przyciskając go mocno do siebie, obaj zmierzają do orgazmu, kiedy nagle Dean przerywa pocałunek i wydaje z siebie stłumiony dźwięk, który brzmi, jakby tonął.

Dopiero teraz Sam orientuje się, że jego ogon znajduje się w miejscu, w którym nie powinien. Jak tyłek Deana.

I kurwa, och kurwa, kurewsko fantastyczne jest wnętrze Deana. Gorące i ciasne jak jasna cholera, końcówka ogonka wsuwa się w nie tak łatwo, kurcząc się, aby się zmieścić, jakby została stworzona właśnie do tego.  
Dean drży, pochylając się do przodu i wpychając Sama na ścianę, wbijając palce w jego biodra tak mocno, że niemal odcina mu tam dopływ krwi.

\- Sa…Sammy – wydusza, ale nie każe mu przestać, więc ogon traktuje to jak przyzwolenie i wsuwa się głębiej.

\- O boże – jęczy Dean, opuszczając głowę na ramię Sama, który czuje jak fiut jego brata drga w jego uścisku.

Ogon jest zdeterminowany, wiercąc się i obracając, kiedy Dean wzdycha i dyszy ciężko, chowając twarz w szyi brata, z wściekle czerwonymi policzkami, ale poddając się temu wszystkiemu w sposób, który jest tak cholernie seksowny, że Sam ledwo może to znieść. Dreszcz przebiega po kręgosłupie Deana, kiedy niezwykle giętki ogon znajduje wreszcie to, czego najwyraźniej szukał, ocierając się i napierając, dwukrotnie powiększając swoją objętość, idealnie naciskając na miejsce, w którym Dean jest teraz najbardziej wrażliwy.

\- Kurwa – przeklina, niemal pokładając się na Samie, ale rozkłada nogi szerzej i wgryza się w obojczyk Sama, jęczy gardłowo w jego mokrą skórę. Wzrok Sama ześlizguje się poniżej jego ramienia, w miejsce, gdzie jego szeroki ogon wchodzi i wychodzi spazmatycznie z ciała jego brata, który wypycha i unosi tyłek, stając na palcach i, o boże, pieprzy Deana, pieprzy swojego brata. To dla niego zbyt wiele, jego orgazm jest nagły i intensywny, fiut wyrzuca  
z siebie białe spazmy na ich brzuchy.

\- O kurwa, o kurwa, Sam – Dean jęczy w jego ramię, odrzuca głowę w tył, jakby ledwo mógł to znieść. Orgazm sprawia, że ogon nabrzmiewa jeszcze bardziej i Dean krzyczy, i dochodzi, jego skrzydła rozkładają się i trzepoczą jak szalone i jego fiut pulsuje w ręce Sama. Jego tyłek opada na ogon, kiedy dochodzi i ta cholerna rzecz wpycha się głębiej, jakby w odwecie. Dean mamrocze i łka, i napiera na biodra Sama, żeby nie upaść w śliskiej kabinie prysznicowej, kiedy ogon wypompowuje z niego ostatnie krople, zostawiając go drżącego i wycieńczonego, z rozmiękczonymi kolanami.

Sam praktycznie zanosi go do łóżka i Dean jest zbyt nieprzytomny, by narzekać na złyniedobryniegrzeczny – i naprawdę kurewsko utalentowany – ogon Sama.  
Kiedy już wie, jak bardzo Dean lubi mieć coś w tyłku, Sam oferuje swojego fiuta, będąc tak troskliwym kochankiem. Dean lubi zaczynać od ogonka, lubi sposób, w jaki zaczyna od niewielkiego rozmiaru i otwiera go powoli, kwili jak dziecko na to, co robi z nim sama końcówka, kiedy jest głęboko w jego wnętrzu, wiercąc się i wijąc, skręcając się i wyginając. Czasami Sam mógłby przysiąc, że ogon walczy, gdy próbuje go wyciągnąć, aby wsunąć zamiast niego swojego fiuta, stając się nabrzmiałym i twardo wchodząc głębiej, sprawiając, że Dean jęczy i wariuje. Kiedy jednak już mu się udaje, wie, że naprawdę może rozłożyć swojego brata na części. Jego członek wypełnia Deana, a ogon przesuwa się naprzód, owijając się wokół jego fiuta, palce Sama pieszczą pióra, aż Dean drży całym ciałem, oddychając ciężko z zamkniętymi oczyma, obezwładniony przyjemnością. Więcej niż raz dochodzi tak długo i mocno, że naprawdę traci przytomność, uległy i bezwładny, gdy Sam wpieprza go w materac.

Więc seks jest, wedle wszystkich kryteriów, zajebisty. Sam nie ma wątpliwości, że Dean go uwielbia, chce go, pragnie go, pożera go. Nawet jeśli nigdy nie przyłapał Deana patrzącego na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem, jak on patrzy na niego, mówi sobie, że to nie ma znaczenia. Nigdy się tego nie spodziewał, naprawdę – że wyrośnie mu ogon, że Dean będzie miał skrzydła, ani że szalenie, intensywnie i irracjonalnie zakocha się w swoim bracie.

* * *

Następnym razem nie dzieje się to stopniowo. Sam budzi się i uderza go, że nie chce mu się kichać. Zwykle budzi się z kilkoma piórami na twarzy, łaskoczącymi go w nos. Ma tendencje do przyciskania nosa do karku Deana, kiedy śpi. A Dean zawsze owija go opiekuńczo skrzydłami, puchaty baldachim cieplejszy niż jakikolwiek inny. Sam nigdy nie spał tak spokojnie. Ale dzisiaj… żadnego kichania i jest mu zimno. Nago i zimno. I patrzy na szerokie – nieskazitelne i bezskrzydłe – plecy Deana.

Instynktownie sięga za siebie, aby sprawdzić. I rzecz jasna – nic tam nie ma. Żadnego zadrapania, siniaka, nic nie jest wrażliwsze niż było. Nic, co by dowodziło, że rosło tam coś obcego i niespodziewanego.  
Dean się przeciąga, wypycha tyłek naprzeciw Sama, wydając z siebie pełne zadowolenia dźwięki, wciąż na wpół śpiąc. Sam widzi mięśnie jego ramion i serce zaczyna mu pękać, zanim nawet Dean orientuje się, co się dzieje, rozpoznając ten ruch jako to, czym jest – jak to, co sądzi, że Dean zrobi.  
Dean drga, rozbudzony i w tej samej sekundzie, w której się orientuje, obraca się twarzą do Sama. Jego oczy są rozszerzone w szoku, niemal spanikowane.

\- Sam?

\- Nie ma. Nic nie zostało. Jakby nigdy ich nie było.

Dean gapi się na niego przez dłuższy moment, jego zielone oczy są pełne emocji, których Sam nie potrafi do końca rozpoznać. Potem wstaje z łóżka tak szybko, że niemal potyka się o własne nogi i przez godzinę bierze prysznic.

Cały dzień potykają się, ich środki ciężkości znowu uległy zmianie przez utratę pewnych części ciała. Ogon Sama swędzi – i wtedy pamięta, że już go nie ma, wrażenie rozchodzi się dziko po jego ciele wzdłuż ścieżek nerwów jak fantomowa kończyna, niespodziewana amputacja. Dean wciąż masuje sobie ramiona, swędzące i obolałe. Impala skrzypi, gdy znowu przesuwa przednie siedzenie bliżej kierownicy. Dopiero po pięćdziesięciu milach pozwala sobie rozłożyć nogi, usadawiając się w znajomej pozycji, której Sam nie widział od roku.

Dean idzie zatankować, kupuje kilka potrzebnych rzeczy, wynajmuje im pokój. Już nie potrzebuje, aby Sam robił wszystko za niego, nie potrzebuje już za dużych koszul i kurtek, ani unikania zatłoczonych restauracji. Kelnerka, która podaje im obiad, flirtuje z nim bezwstydnie, a Dean rozpromienia się jak nastolatek zakochany po raz pierwszy, gapiąc się na nią  
i uśmiechając się.

\- Laski, Sammy – uśmiecha się, patrząc na numer telefonu, który podała mu razem z rachunkiem. – Pamiętasz jeszcze, jakie to uczucie?

I Sam powinien być szczęśliwy, naprawdę powinien. Wszystko wróciło do normy – Dean wrócił do normy. Ugania się za dziewczynami, upija się z nieznajomymi, pała pożądaniem do każdej pięknej kobiety, jaką napotka. Już nie jest ograniczony do swojego brata w roli kochanka.  
Ubiegły rok był anomalią. Jednostronną aferą miłosną, Sam niemal ogłupiał, a Dean był praktyczny, pieprząc się z jedyną osobą, u której nie skończyłoby się to trwałą traumą. Jakby był w więzieniu, a Sam był jego kumplem z celi.  
Ta myśl sprawia, że ma mdłości.

\- Sam, wszystko w porządku?

W głosie Deana słychać troskę, oczywiście, że tak. To przecież nie tak, że Dean o niego nie dba – nie kocha go – ale to jest całkowicie, przerażająco inne. Sam chce – musi mieć – tak wiele więcej. Potakuje, żeby go uspokoić i patrzy, jak jego brat odchodzi, szerokie ramiona i krzywe nogi, jedno ramię otaczające kelnerkę Susie. Sam pragnie z całego serca, aby skrzydła dalej były na swoim miejscu, trzymając go blisko Sama i z dala od całego świata. Własne samolubstwo sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej mu niedobrze.

Dean wraca do motelu o wschodzie słońca, pachnąc piwem i uśmiechając się jak zadowolony z siebie dupek, wyczerpany do tego. Pada na drugie łóżko, jednym ramieniem przykrywa oczy i wzdycha. To niewypowiedziany sygnał „wiem, że nie śpisz” i Sam niechętnie odwraca się w jego stronę, próbując wzbudzić w sobie jakieś braterskie uczucia.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? – Wbrew jego intencjom brzmi to jednak jak zazdrosne suczenie.

\- Jasne – odpowiada Dean stłumionym głosem.  
Zastanawia się, czy był z Susie równie głośny, co z nim. Ta myśl sprawia, że oczy zaczynają go piec, a gardło zaciska się boleśnie jako reakcja na stratę czegoś, czego więcej nie doświadczy. Nie może wymyśleć nic, co mógłby teraz powiedzieć, a Dean milczy tak długo, że zakłada, że zasnął albo stracił przytomność.

\- Tęsknisz za tym? – dochodzi go jednak szept z drugiego łóżka, wyrywając Sama z jego rozmyślań.

\- Tak – odpowiada natychmiast. Bo to prawda, nieważne, o co Dean pyta. Tęskni za tym.

Za wszystkim.

\- Ja też – wyznaje Dean i śmieje się sam z siebie. – Kto by sądził, że będę tęsknił za cholerną klątwą?

\- Taaak – zgadza się Sam.

Minutę później Dean już chrapie.

* * *

W ciągu następnych dwóch miesięcy Dean wyrywa tyle lasek, że Sam zastanawia się, czy próbuje sobie zrekompensować za to, ile dziewczyn by przeleciał, gdyby w ostatnim roku nie miał skrzydeł.

Sam waha się między masturbacją a czuciem się jak dziewczyna, o bycie którą oskarża go Dean, bo patrzenie jak jego brat odchodzi z kolejną kobietą zawsze sprawia, że wilgotnieją mu oczy. To głupie, wie o tym, ale drażni go, że nigdy właściwie o tym nie porozmawiali. Że Dean podjął decyzję za nich obu i Sam po prostu musi sobie z tym radzić.

Kiedy nadchodzi grudzień, ledwo z sobą rozmawiają. Polują, jedzą, Dean pieprzy kogoś, śpią, jeżdżą, i wszystko zaczyna się od nowa. Kiedy ich palce stykają się przypadkiem, kiedy obaj sięgają po ketchup w czasie obiadu, Dean odsuwa dłoń tak szybko i że uderza nią o siedzenie i klnie w kilku językach. Sam jest jednak pewny, że jego boli to bardziej.

W Wigilię Sam nie może znieść tego więcej.

\- Wiesz, co chciałbym dostać na Święta? – Spędził większość dnia czyszcząc broń i rozpamiętując ubiegłoroczne Boże Narodzenie, ich pierwszy niepewny pocałunek naprzeciwko kominka, ciepło, które czuł wokół siebie i w sobie.  
Dean zniknął w łazience na dwadzieścia minut nie z jedną, ale z dwiema kelnerkami w knajpie, w której jedli obiad, zmuszając Sama, żeby siedział tam, pił za dużo kawy i za wiele myślał. Na jego zarośniętej szczęce wciąż jest ślad szminki, rozmazany aż do gardła. Teraz stoi naprzeciwko jednego z łóżek, wyjmując bagaże z worka, szukając do ubrania czegoś, co nie śmierdzi, aby znowu wyjść i znowu to zrobić. Szukając czegoś, co będzie się podobało komuś innemu, komuś kto nie jest Samem.

\- Jasne, Sammy – odpowiada, nie patrząc nawet na niego. – Co chciałbyś, żeby Mikołaj przyniósł ci w tym roku?

To dobry unik, niemal dosyć bolesny, aby Sam się poddał. O co Deanowi, rzecz jasna, chodzi.

\- Nie Mikołaj. Ty.

Dean przełyka, ramiona mu tężeją.

\- Chcesz, żebym wyszedł i znalazł ci coś teraz, jak dochodzi północ? – pyta w końcu. Sam zastanawia się czy blef, czy też jego brat naprawdę nie kłopotałby się nawet kupieniem mu kremu do golenia w całodobowym. W każdym razie, Dean stara się zakończyć rozmowę. Przestał szukać czystej koszuli, zaciska pięści i wpatruje się w podłogę, odmawiając spojrzenia na brata.

\- Nie.

To jedno słowo zawsze się sprawdza. Dean musi na niego spojrzeć, gniew iskrzy w jego oczach.

\- Co do cholery? – warczy i Sam widzi, jak jego grdyka się rusza, zaciska się z wściekłości. Zbyt wiele emocji, aby Dean w ogóle wiedział, o czym rozmawiają, myśli Sam, i to daje mu małą iskierkę nadziei potrzebną do kontynuowania tego.

\- Nie, nie chcę, żebyś wychodził – wyjaśnia i podchodzi do niego kilka kroków.   
Dean cofa się na ten ruch, przybiera obronny wyraz twarzy.

\- Sam. – To ostrzeżenie, jasne i wyraźne, ale Sam niespecjalnie chce się nim przejąć.

Cokolwiek się tu dzieje nie może być bardziej bolesne niż ten dystans pomiędzy nimi.

\- Minęły miesiące, Dean. Wychodzisz i wychodzisz, i wychodzisz, ale czy to ci cokolwiek daje? Jesteś teraz szczęśliwy, Dean? Bo nie wyglądasz mi na szczęśliwego.

\- Pieprz się – oddaje mu. – Co ty wiesz?

Sam podchodzi kolejne kilka kroków i Dean znowu się cofa tak daleko, że uderza plecami o szafkę stojącą pod ścianą.

\- Znam cię – upiera się Sam, wspinając się na dzielące ich łóżko na rękach i kolanach, zwracając się w stronę brata. Oczy Deana rozszerzają się krótko, po czym mrużą defensywnie.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz – odpowiada, próbując się śmiać, jakby sądził, że jest zabawny, ale nie wychodzi mu to dobrze i nie ma nic z rozbawienia w okrutnym grymasie jego ust.

\- Więc mi wyjaśnij – mówi Sam i będąc tak blisko Deana brzmi bardziej, jakby prosił niż żądał. Wszystko, co Sam musi wiedzieć, jest ukryte za wspaniałymi, zielonymi oczyma jego brata i jego ślicznymi różowymi ustami, wszystko, czego Sam tak rozpaczliwie pragnie. – Powiedz mi, że za tym nie tęsknisz.  
Dzielą ich teraz cale, ale nie dotykają się, ani trochę. Skóra Sama emanuje ciepłem, pragnienie przez niego przepływa, ale zmusza się do bezruchu, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że tak – Dean z determinacją wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, unosi podbródek obronnym gestem, upór widać w tym, jak spina ramiona.

\- Nie tylko za skrzydłami – szepcze Sam, tak blisko, że Dean musi czuć jego oddech na swoim uchu, gdy Sam pochyla się nad nim. – Ja nie tęsknię tylko za moim ogonem.

Nawet bez fizycznego kontaktu Sam może poczuć dreszcz, jaki przechodzi przez ciało Deana na te słowa. Strach, podekscytowanie, niedowierzanie, Sam nie ma pojęcia, ale wie, że Dean nie może tego opanować, nie panuje nad tymi wszystkimi uczuciami ukrytymi pod spokojem, które próbuje udawać.

\- Co? – Dean pyta w końcu tak cicho, że ledwo słyszalnie. – Za czym jeszcze tęsknisz?

Serce Sama zaczyna bić szybciej.

\- Twoimi skrzydłami.

\- Och.

Sam słyszy własny puls w uszach, ogłuszający.

\- Za twoimi ustami.

\- Och – powtarza Dean. Oblizuje wargi. – Och.

Jego grdyka porusza się, gdy przełyka, jego pierś faluje, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton, a nie stał zamarły pod szafką naprzeciwko swojego brata. Sam pozwala swoim ustom dotknąć jego karku, tuż pod uchem, kiedy znowu się odzywa.

\- Za tym, jak jęczysz moje imię, kiedy jestem w tobie.

\- Sam – wydusza z siebie, gęsia skórka pokrywa mu skórę na szyi pod ustami Sama, który czuje jak Dean się trzęsie.

\- Za tym jak twój fiut jest twardy i śliski w mojej ręce i za tym, jak mój język splata się z twoim, i…

\- Sami, kurwa – mówi Dean i Sam obejmuje dłońmi jego twarz, szorstką od zarostu, brudną od cudzej szminki i Sam warczy, całując linię jego szczęki, gryząc ciepłą skórę, jakby mógł wygryźć z niej cudze ślady, aż Dean odrzuca głowę w tył i jęczy.

\- Powiedz, że mnie chcesz… powiedz mi, że to było po prostu wygodne, że byłem jedyną dostępną opcją – szepcze Sam w jego ucho i Dean sztywnieje. Łapie twarz Sama w swoje dłonie i zmusza go, aby spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Jak możesz tak myśleć? – pyta, brzmi jakby cierpiał i już wygląda na wykończonego, jego oczy są ciemne, a policzki różowe, wciąż trzęsie się w dłoniach Sama.

\- Doszedłem do wniosku, że robiłeś to tylko, dopóki nie mogłeś zaliczać normalnie, jak robisz to teraz.

Dean marszczy brwi i zagryza wargę.

\- Myślałem, że tego ode mnie oczekujesz.

Sam potrząsa głową, dłonią przykrywa policzki Deana, trzymając go w miejscu.

\- Nie… Nie tego chcę. Ty tego chcesz?

Dean próbuje się odwrócić, ale Sam mu nie pozwala i w końcu Dean wzdycha i patrzy mu w oczy. Sam czuje, jak szaleńczo wyje jego serce w odpowiedzi na uczucie, które widzi w oczach brata, nadzieja napełnia go ciepłem, tęsknotą.

\- Nie – szepcze Dean, długie rzęsy drgają, gdy mruga. – Ale ty… ty możesz mieć teraz normalne życie, Sam.

Dean drga, gdy Sam wybucha śmiechem, tak blisko niego, że musi to być przerażające.

\- Naprawdę? Wciąż próbujesz się przekonać, że tego właśnie chcę? Normalności?

Dean pcha go w pierś, aby go odsunąć, ale Sam jest większy i bardziej zdeterminowany i ani myśli się ruszyć.

\- Po tym jak przez rok miałem ogon i zakochałem się w moim bracie dupku?

\- Za…zakochałeś…? – bełkocze Dean i zaciska dłonie na koszuli brata, a jego oczy rozszerzają się komicznie.

\- Zakochałem – potwierdza. – Bóg jeden wie czemu, to znaczy, wiesz, jesteś niewyobrażalnym dupkiem, ale tak. Zakochałem.

\- W sensie, że mnie kochasz.

\- Tak, Dean – wyjaśnia mu cierpliwie, ale napiera na niego i pcha biodra w jego stronę, wyrywając z niego westchnienie ulgi. – Kocham cię.

\- Mnie – klasyfikuje Dean, puszczając jego koszulę, aby przesunąć dłonie na jego tyłek i ścisnąć go.

\- Ty dupku – uśmiecha się Sam, znów gryząc ten irytujący czerwony ślad na jego szyi, zdeterminowany, aby się pozbyć i zostawić własne ślady w jego miejsce. – Tak, ciebie.

Nie ma nic niepewnego w pocałunku Deana, kiedy pożera usta Sama, w fali pożądania, która przelewa się przez oba ich ciała, zostawiając ich gorętszymi niż jakiekolwiek ognisko byłoby w stanie.

W pewien sposób te Święta są lepsze od poprzednich.

W bożonarodzeniowy poranek Sam budzi się w ramionach Deana, czując się ciepło bezpiecznie, i będąc kochanym, kiedy Dean przyciąga go bliżej. Może przysiąc, że przez moment poczuł aksamitny dotyk skrzydeł na ramieniu.


End file.
